The Power Of The World Gamer
by baconlover333
Summary: The last thing you would expect when waking up would be half your body gone right? Well it certainly was unexpected for our young gamer who has no idea what happened to him and you can watch him piece it together in the longest flashback you may have ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

_**( Everyone this is my first story so I'm not a good writer but I hope with time and experience I can do better )**_

_In a void not unlike a starless sky...it stirs_

"Ghk!" It jerks it's visage along with a dark and dull purple aura into what could be considered upright "W-where am I? No... more importantly **w_ho_**"

**Location Uknown**

"WHO'S THERE!" It glances rapidly around in what could come out of children's nightmares as it's aura intensifies for a second.

**CAUTION MEMORY LOSS DETECTED! DAMAGE TO SOUL SUFFICIENT TO CAUSE SELF CHECK TO AUTO-ACTIVATE!**

"Memory loss? Self Check" It asked in confusion while it's one eye got a good look at its surroundings which consisted of nothing. It jerked back as a rectangular message with broken letters appears along with some horrifying news on his condition.

**SE7L?f CHAKE6 LZ $ **

**A skilk lerned thruog Evperianca wits $3$;L**

**It allus yu to Cherk your codi(tion**

**Whix is nit currytly Will**

**$5 change to determination problem with your physicallll-l condition**

**CHARECTER**

**Name:$:7on**

**Stats :399/$**

**Kejejeijdd**

**Okgntid**

**Kqmqpdpdhga**

**Hnrelspsgag**

**Kksnetbtbtlfpcknb**

**Kmkmmppogytrswm**

**Jjsbssb**

**Juergen**

**Kdjejebdjo**

**Condition: Half the man you used to be. Immortal due to wish**

"HALF!" He ignored the immortal part even as it's no HIS memories attempted to return he realized he certainly was missing something as he looked at his hands and attempted to blink feeling something wrong with his vision.

"AAAAAAAAH!" well hand is more like it as he awakened more from his stupor and began to try and remember who he was before it wa-

He was covered in a calm blue glow instead of the dark and dull purple which seemed to improve his stress and mental state as much as it can in this condition causing him to calm down.

**Mental and emotional health was decreasing so GAMERS MIND was auto-activated along with the buff CALM SOUL**

I feel like that should be deactivated right now but I guess In some ways this can help" he said as he looked around. Uh... can I have a personal mirror or something?

To his surprise one appeared inside another rectangle with many spaces filled with items. He reached out and grabbed the rectangular mirror before putting it in front of him and swiping it away in a habitual manner along with the other boxes. The mirror however evoked strange feelings before he truly saw himself. To his shock and horror he saw himself fully and where he was split a sort of purple fire remained with sparks flying off it with a sort of dark sense that reeked of the end of everything.

Ignoring it for the moment he looked and saw above his head **($9on **and under whatever his hidden name was **The Gamer. **But he also noticed directly in front of his chest he could see a pale or cyan blue heart with half of it missing which was the same color as his eye.

"Oh look we're awake. I thought that nasty god may have did us in before I could rip his skull off but I suppose he's dead anyway." He startled and saw in the mirror another him or some sort of clone of himself except for a far more sinister look and with red eye and dark blood red soul but he and his soul were split just the same.

"Be quiet bloodlust we don't even need you here as we are injured enough." Another clone said this time orange. "Easy for you to say caution your active all the time normally because your the 'original soul' but your too soft and unadapted too your situations and that's why we exist! Except for calm but that's another thing entirely.

Now please explain why are we in this situation fearful?" He asks this while turning to his right and asking it too yet another clone with dark purple aura he had earlier along with a split dark Purple Heart.

"W-well I can't remember much like the rest of you but I was in control when he struck us down even as we had struck him" he weakly stutters. "WELL TELL US WHO DID THIS I CANT REMEMBER!" Bloodlust yelled out in rage making fear cower.

"I-I don't remember b-but maybe we should look back at our past and think of how this started?" He mildly said. "Fine then search for anything to jump start our memory then maybe we can get out of here." Said bloodlust turning to calm.

"Okay" He said in a eerily calm way as he began to look at the mirror again but thought of where and when he had seen it. "Gk!" He snarled holding his head with his hand. "I-I feel it! I've got something!" He said this before his one eye closed.

_Another time, Another pace_

"This may be the last time we see you... But know I will never forget you my child... take this as remembrance of me I know its bulky but your strange power will allow you to handle it well enough"

"Thank you i30e8 I wont forget you either and my inventory can store it well enough and I want to say thank you for doing your best to help me in my time here but I think 7ei(q needs you now..."

_Void_

Looks like that was a promise I couldn't keep. But It certainly wasn't enough to jog his memory. "That still doesn't explain who did this to us" Bloodlust said in simmering anger. "It may not but its a start" said Caution. Meanwhile calm mulled it over and said "inventory" allowing a box to pop up filled with many items and weapons such as a dust covered knife, Healing items such as a pouch of beans, and several types of clothes. None of them were quite enough to jog his memory except the knife and clothes.

_Another time, Another place_

"What have you done?" he asked the lone figure as they stood among the dust and remnants of innocents. "**I'm just cleaning up shop the monster stated as it slowly walked towards him... and your another piece of filth that's crawled its way into MY world."**

_Void_

He gripped his fists in anger and bloodlust grinned. "Yes that's right remember what they did that's quite useful anger because it could help us get out." But at that moment **Gamers Mind** took effect again and he calmly unclenched his hands. "Of course that stupid power would intervene while I'm trying to have fun" Bloodlust stated. "Bloodlust you know that trying to distract someone during a fight isn't well unless its an enemy right?" Caution said while Fearful cowered. "LOOK AROUND YOU THERE IS NO ONE TO FIGHT!" Bloodlust yelled allowing his anger to overcome him. "Both of you shut up" calm stated well calmly. They all sent a Fearful look including bloodlust " Oh he's in that state again, WELL we should probably get at solving this identity crisis later we should just leave you too it." They disappeared but Calm knew that they weren't truly gone.

He then thought... maybe I should go to the beginning... He promptly began to rack his half brain for the earliest memories he could.

**Due to your attempts to remember who you are you gained one wis point!**

He noticed that no errors were occurring this time so clearly some form of memory or intelligence was returning. It was also at this point that he remembered his home. Middle Class family with his mom and dad. He quickly went through various memories of his life along with some traits such as an avoidance of danger and being slightly overweight playing videogames some but mostly reading with good academic scores but no friends as ignoring other students who annoyed him was something he did daily. This ended on his twelfth birthday when... Jason? Jason? Can you hear me? We need a new G.O.D now that the old one has expired so can you please-and he's out again. Although the calls for his attention did not cease even when the person overlooking him stopped calling him but just became more feminine.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(This is the second chapter of my story I've taken time and I hope my writing can improve over the course of this story. Also I hope I can do better this chapter than I did with the last even if I didn't see what I could fix with it. If anybody who read the last chapter is unfamiliar with the franchise and game I mentioned don't worry because it will appear soon enough. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISES OR GAMES I MAY OR MAY NOT INCLUDE Editing note: I saw I forgot to add the luck and charisma stats so I added them in this chapter )_**

The second voice persisted as he groaned and blinked his eyes open and got up out of his bed. "IM UP MOM" He shouted from his upstairs position as he shuffled to his closet and began to exchange clothes. But as he blinked he noticed a light that he had been ignoring and fell over from shock onto the edge of his bed before falling face first to the floor. "Owww…" he muttered as he stumbled to his feet before looking around and spotting it again. The glowing rectangle moved around as he turned his head and in a state of shock and stared at the words on it.

**Due to falling off the bed like an idiot you have gained a passive skill**

**Physical Resistance Lv-1**

**You can now take physical injuries with less whining and are slightly more resistant than you were 5 seconds ago Congratulations!**

**3% more resistance to physical impacts and injuries**

"Oh my-" It seems Jason was about to have a heart attack before he reached out and touched the screen causing it to disappear entirely showing another underneath it which he recognized as the original that caused his fall.

**You have slept in your own bed**

**100% recovery of Health, MP( if you had any your actually using ), and Ki ( If you had any ).**

"What is this?" he asked this rhetorical question to himself as he began to think. "This is just like a videogame" he muttered. **IT IS YOU IDIOT**. "What! Who said that?" He looked around frantically before calming. "I think I'm just going insane" he startled as he heard his mother call him down "BREAKFAST IS READY"." OKAY MOM" he shouts as he rushes downstairs saying "I can deal with this later I have more important things to do". He arrives at the kitchen and his mother rushes over to him dressed and ready for work apparently not seeing the rectangle directly in front of his and her face "Now I have to go son make sure to quickly eat your breakfast, brush your teeth and hair, and arrive at the bus stop by 6:45 okay?" "Yeah Mom I know will dad pick me up this afternoon?" "No he has a very busy day at work today so you can take the afternoon bus as well." "Okay Thanks Love You!" "Love You Too see you after work!" Then he was left alone in the house. "Should I have told her? No she would have thought I was crazy unless I had proof"

He quickly grabbed his bacon and eggs along with some orange juice and began to eat while pushing away some of the notifications as they repeatedly popped up. While it was unnatural he was quickly adapting and didn't want to have a panic attack every time it appeared. He finished his breakfast a lot quicker than he thought he would and rushed to brush his teeth and his hair.

**Due to keeping your hygiene in mind you have a new skill**

**Cleanliness Lv-1**

**You may get injured but at least you wont get sick.**

**10% faster and more efficient cleaning**

**5% more disease resistance but is less effective on more advanced diseases**

Uh okay... that at least meant he didn't have to spend as much time in the shower. He finished his cleaning up and turned off the lights grabbing his backpack off of the chair in the hallway to the front door and outside. He quickly saw that even with the speed of his eating he had spent so much time in contemplation of this power that he needed to rush to get to the bus stop on time. He turned on the alarm before closing and locking the door with a key and rushing into the slight drizzle of a warm may morning. As he ran he noticed he wasn't getting tired in the slightest even as he wasn't in the best physical shape.

**New Skill Gained Sprint**

**Sprint Lv-1**

**This skill allows you to move much quicker**

**Speed is raised by 5% passively**

**20% Actively it can be used for 30 minutes at your current level of vitality**

**Due to running you have gained One DEX**

"WHOAH!" He actively shouted. If this could allow him THIS much speed then imagine it at level 10, 20, 40, or even 100! There may be no LIMIT to how fast he could get. He was currently only as strong as a human but this speed may have allowed him to be faster than a high school football star! He grinned and what experience he had in video games was currently being brought up from the depths of his mind. He rapidly approached the bus stop due to his speed boost and entered the bus while saying thanks to the driver Mr. Hertz. He walked to an available seat and sat in it being ignored while the bus started on its journey to pick up a few more passengers. Once we arrive at school I get up and enter the school and head to first period. Once I'm in my English class we begin to take out textbooks and see renaissance style writings. It was fine for five minutes until...

**Due to sitting there reading about people from 300 to 500 years ago you have gained a new skill**

**Reading Lv-1**

**You are now literate CONGRATULATIONS**

**5% reading speed boost**

**10% ability to gain extra wis, techniques, skills, and int**

**Intelligence Has Gone Up By One**

"This is so powerful!" He almost yelled ignoring the insult due to his excitement . "MR. XAOM BE QUIET!" his teacher yells in return. "Sorry Mrs. Egdirbmu" He apologizes sinking in his seat while his classmates giggle thinking he's a nerd for getting excited over old English. He then thinks to himself well if they only knew. He already felt smarter but considering how powerful his abilities seemed and he's only a high school kid it probably isn't that impressive. 'if only I could see how high my Intelligence is...' and then another rectangle showed up but this one was far longer.

**STATS**

**Name: Jason Xoam**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Lv-1**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 200**

**Ki:0**

**STR:2**

**VIT:2**

**DEX:3**

**WIS:3**

**INT:4**

**CHR: 1**

**LUC: 2**

**A mere child undeserving of the power gifted upon him he has no idea what he's getting into.**

**Skills: Physical Endurance, Cleanliness, Sprint, And Reading.**

**Perks: Gamers Mind, Gamers Body**

'Not surprised by my charisma but Gamers mind and body? what does that even mean? Questions for later I wish I could see the level of other people though...'

**SKILL GAINED OBSERVE**

**Observe Lv-1**

**Allows you to well 'observe peoples stats and at higher levels their likes, dislikes, and opinions of you.**

'Well that's awfully convenient' He thought. May as well check out Mrs. Egdirbmu I-I mean not like a pervert but just to know her level. **'Observe'** he said using it on his teacher.

**Serolod Enaj Egdirbmu**

**Title: Real Life Professor Umbridge**

**Lv-1**

**HP: 50**

**MP: 350**

**KI: NOPE**

**STR:1**

**VIT:1**

**DEX:1**

**WIS: 4**

**INT:7**

**CHR: -2**

**LUC: 3**

**Her title is very correct as her name is actually Dolores Jane Umbridge Backwards.**

'WAIT HOW DID I NEVER NOTICE HER NAME IS A HARRY POTTER NAME SPELLED BACKWARD!' **'THE SAME WAY YOU HAVENT REALIZED THIS WORLD IS FAKE AND HAS AN EXPIRATION DATE'** 'W-what was that? WHOS IN MY HEAD?!' No answer.

_**(I hope this isn't too disappointing an ending but I didn't know where else to end it and I may not get much time to write until next weekend except for creating some new chapters. I would also like some reviews for this as I am very fresh at writing and creating stories so some helpful constructive criticism is not bad )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_( Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy because this where we get some lore. And if you haven't realized yet this is currently real life style so don't expect wizards and magic users to appear immediately although it clearly exists in this story as shown by his MP bars existence btw for a note_ **this is the main charecter** 'and this is the other' **

'I know your somewhere in here answer or I will tell them I have gamer powers.' **'Heh as if I care if you get locked up' **'but you still answered' **'with an intelligence level of four I'm surprised you noticed' **'although why DO you care what happens to me? Unless you die when I do...' **' I have no idea what happens when you die I only came close once although that's why I'm here. But to answer your question I only care because of that rather nifty power you have.' **'So you want to take it from me?'

**'Take it? How am I supposed to take it? I don't even have a body' **'Oh I don't know... how about by taking MINE' **'kid stop freaking out turn on your gamers mind or something then I will explain' **'how do I know that gamers mind doesn't mean you take over my body' **'you don't but you know it's the only way you can get answers' **'and your right I guess this means your intelligence level is higher than four' **'quite right.' **He quickly went to the perk section of his stats and selected gamers mind which was off.

**Gamers Mind**

**Probably your best friend and what allows you to keep your sanity when this gets more insane.**

**Effects: Calmness and clear thinking**

**_Off _On**

Knowing he had no choice he pressed the area that said on and immediately felt calm and clear thinking soothe the burning fires of his brain.

**GAMERS MIND activated**

**'Thanks kid now see that wasn't so bad!' **'I guess not... but answers now!' **'well gamers mind certainly didnt help your patience although surely you notice the looks your classmates are giving you?' **He looked and saw many classmates pointing and giggling while the teacher looked unimpressed. "Mr. Xaom I expect there was a reason you are waving your hand like a maestro?"

"No Mrs. Egdirbmu" he responded knowing full well he had no reasonable excuse considering the current circumstances. Gamers mind was certainly helping in many ways including stress. "Well stop waving your hands then or I will end you to the office for distracting the class. "Yes Mam" "Arlright class turn to page 762 for a passage on Shakespeare." At that point he calmed and merely followed along with the class allowing him to level up his **Reading **skill twice.

**Due to the most boring period you may have ever had you now have a reading level of three**

**Reading lv-3**

**You have one of the most basic skills of intelligent life so congratulations you are literate**

**30% reading speed bonus**

**20% ability to gain WIS, INT, Techniques, and/or skills**

**Your inteligence has gone up by five due to increasing your skill.**

**INT:9**

**MP:450**

'Well this certainly helped.' He thought to himself with the same eerie calmness while they began to file out of the room. 'If only I could use magic...' **'you can you just can't learn it here' **'but why can't I learn it here?' **It's because of this universe it's magic exists but it's invisible and unfelt meaning no one knows how to use it but people know on a subconscious level it exists because of all of the universes they can access.' **'Access other universes?'

**'Well yes the structure of everything is organized by planets, systems, galaxys, galaxy clusters, and universes, then multiverses and finally the Omniverse. But sometimes the separation of the universes isn't enough and ideas from other universes leak into each other causing the great ideas of writers.' **'So it's really possible to kill goblins in lord of the rings? Or destroy a planet with a finger?' **'Yes but many universes have different uses and the main problem is entering them.'**

'I assume this has been tried before?' **'Of course it happens all the time and I know my own people made careers out of taking or selling technology from other universes although I think none of my people ever went to other multiverses before I did.' **'Your people must have been very advanced to do that.' **'We were but we could only exit through going faster than light but apparently if you have enough power over magic or other forces you can just tear right through.'** 'Wait is that what happened to your people? Did some magic users take them over or kill them?' The voice becomes quiet as if thinking over what to tell him.

It was convenient for the voice that he reached his second period of gym which was his least favorite class in the past due to not being in the best physical shape but with his new power and calm state he vowed to make it his best.

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU OUTSIDE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE OUR FINAL 1 MILE RUN FOR THIS YEAR! WHOEVER IS LAST HAS TO DO ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!" The coach named Mr. Quinton announced to the bustling class knowing full well that Jason was going to get the punishment since no one had any injuries that would slow them from running except Wesley but he had a broken leg so he was excused.

Well if he was going by his old standard he would be mighty suprised as with his new stamina Jason could run 40% faster and that's just from running to a bus stop so he would most likely gain more speed as the run progressed. Mentioning his speed he wondered what the coaches was...

**OBSERVE ACTIVATED**

**Vance Quinton**

**Title: Coach At TISD Middle School**

**Lv:1**

**HP: 200**

**MP:150**

**STR:4**

**VIT:4**

**DEX:4**

**WIS:3**

**INT:3**

**CHR:3**

**LUC:1**

**A coach at your middle school Quinton is always tough on you especially because he finds your un-athletic nature disgusting due to his athletic nature but boy is he in for a surprise!**

As these thoughts went through his head he merely grinned as they were led outside. As they went to the starting line in a even jog Jason sped ahead and was called under the wrong name. "SNYDER I HAVE TOLD YOU STOP RUSHING AHEAD" the coach yelled. "Uh I'm right here sir" Snyder said in confusion next to the coach. The coach turned to him and looked ahead. "Well who's-" he nearly fell in shock in shock as they were only halfway down the staircase to the small field path and saw Jason already on the path.

"What the h-" he abruptly cut himself off as he didn't want to get reported by a student due to a foul language policy even if they said worse daily. Ad he approached he said "Mr. Xaom WHY And HOW are you already ahead your usually the last person to get here." "I merely rushed ahead sir" he said politely and with a calm he had never shown at a gym class before never mind a mile run.

"Well Mr. Xaom I suppose we can excuse this..." As he is still in a state of shock he instead seems to put the strange incident away for now and says to them "ALRIGHT CLASS LINE UP IN POSITION FOR THE RUN ON MY WHISTLE AS ALWAYS." Due to being there first he stands at the front along with some of the faster students. "Even with whatever fluke you just pulled your going to end up in the same position as always Xoam. Dead LAST" Rodriguez states from next to him and Snyder.

He doesn't bother to answer knowing his actions here will certainly speak louder than words causing a frown to form on Rodriguez's face since he doesn't even twitch or show he noticed his insult. "ON YOUR MARK, SET, GO!" The coach shouts and blows the whistle signaling the start of the run.

Ignoring the blur that moves past his left Rodriguez looks to the side where Xoam should be as they start running and see's no one. Assuming he fell behind he looks ahead and promptly causes a huge pile of people to fall on each other.

"RODRIGUEZ!" the coach yells in anger and rage. "S-sorry sir" he cowers under the group in fear of his favorite teachers anger. As they got up the coach said "Well go and catch up with Snyder and apparently Xoam..." he stares in complete confusion at the pair that are already halfway through the first bend with Snyder lagging slightly behind.

Meanwhile Jason is having the time of his life finally at the front of the group he manages to speed along faster then anyone can keep up.

**Due to using SPRINT you have gained two DEX and one sprint level**

**SPRINT Lv-2**

**You are faster than a speeding bullet! Well not yet but you could be keep it up!**

**6% Passive speed increase**

**40% Active speed increase that can last one hour**

**DEX:5**

**Your speed is now the level of a high school track runner 18 mph max**

"Wonderful!" He Shouted as he actively sprinted faster than earlier allowing him to outpace Snyder who's max was around 14 mph by a far wider margin then his earlier speed of 15 mph.

"What is this?" Rodriguez incredulously asks his friend Gabe. "I have no idea is like he's been holding back the whole year or something. As he moves even faster he notices as he finishes the first lap and gains another point that while not only is his speed increasing but his awareness of the world around him as well.

**DEX: 6**

**Your max speed is now 20 mph allowing you to reach upper high school track runner speeds.**

This same awareness allowed him to spot people he was approaching as he reached halfway through his second lap which gave him yet another one dexterity which he noticed was taking more time to gain. "Hey Lampton, hey Tavel!" He mouthed out quickly as he sped by. "WHA!" They stared in shock as he glanced back and saw Snyder one fourth through the same lap while he approached Baker and Yang before by passing all of them entirely along with most other students. He also reached three fourths through his second lap and saw Rodriguez and Gabe at the end of the lane staring at him.

Meanwhile he gained another point and another level in sprint

**DEX: 8**

**SPRINT Lv: 3**

**You are now getting so fast you are approaching the level of people who spend every day training for marathons.**

**7% passive speed**

**45% active speed**

While he was certainly faster he was still not at 21 mph yet. As he approached the pair he heard Rodriguez say "enjoying the limelight Xoam? Then allow us to break the lamp!" He attempted to trip Jason but due to his increased DEX he was able to jump back in time. They then formed a sort of barrier where if he tried to pass them they would try to trip him while the coach merely looked on in interest as his bias slowly started to crumble.

**Plus one charisma due to coach liking you more**

Ignoring the charisma bonus with a wave he thinks of his current situation. 'They won't let me pass! And we aren't allowed to go onto the grass. But wait... that voice said magic is real and while I'm not sure I can trust it it's my best choice to show them that I'm not useless...**INT **and **WIS** don't fail me now!' He looked deep inside himself focusing on his man and he felt something. 'Incredible! I can feel the power like a pond within me! Maybe someday it could be a lake, a sea, or even an ocean! But for now all I need is to create a stream!' Lifting his hand up he focuses and pulls the mana within to the surface creating a spark of light. 'That's it!' He then puts it on the tip of his finger and flicks it at Gabe's shoe.

**-300 MP**

**Plus 100 XP LEVEL UP!**

**Enemy Amputated and burned! Will die in 5 seconds of unnatural fire effect!**

**Congratulations you have activated your mana pool and used it unlocking two new skills!**

**Mana Usage Lv-1**

**The base of using all magic this is a start to destroying worlds and universes!**

**5% mana pool size increase**

**10% greater control over magic**

**Magic Blast Lv-1**

**Your first use of magic is for a skill of destruction I guess your not that different from the original owner after all huh?**

**Skill costs 50 mp for 100 damage**

'W-WHAT HAVE I DONE!' **Gamers mind forcibly Shutting down emotions entirely due to extreme influx **'I think I did something wrong.' "Gabe! Gabe! WHAT JUST HAPPENED WHERE IS YOUR LEG!" Rodriguez cries out as you stand calmly watching the scene with no empathy before a incredibly powerful being is overwhelming his senses.

_'"Pathetic! Such an outcry of emotion from my supposed successor once I've located your universe I will kill you and take back what is MINE'"_

**_( Honestly I'm surprised and impressed I got four favorites, two follows and 87 views after this story is only around 30 hours old but thank you all! You have given me inspiration for this chapter! )_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_( Yes I know how dark and insane the last chapter ended as but essentially I'm introducing a time limit for this whole story with a sort of doomsday clock and some character development as his emotional suppression and trauma has become a new aspect of his charecter. I hope you can continue on but don't worry death or injury here won't be graphic or described so it's not full on MA )_**

At that point the whole school day ended as after all it was more important to know why someone had burst into flame and they would never expect someone could do it without a flamethrower or some sort of burning weapon.

They question many of the kids on the field including Rodriguez and Jason who of course calmly lied his way through it and gave simple but correct answers before he was let go. Meanwhile his head was in complete chaos as his emotions were forcefully repressed and his unintended tenet was freaking out as he headed to the gym for some strength and endurance/vitality training...

**'Now is not the time for training!' **'What better time is there to train? Clearly someone is after me so I need to train and get stronger.' **'Well first off you just accidentally killed someone and your gamers mind has taken over and secondly you need to RUN!' **'Well can you kindly explain to me why that voice seemed to have a personal vendetta?'... ... ***mental sigh* 'fine' **the voice pauses for a moment then continues.

**'A few years ago my people were at the height of technological power in our multiverse and so were targeted by a godlike being name Azathul or Ustujig as they also called him for his power that allowed him to become like unto a god. His powers were so great he singlehandedly took down an armada of millions of ships ending our entire military fleet with his magic alone.' **'And how do I factor into this?' **'Well you see once** **he destroyed our defenses he began to milk our ****rich and vast empire for money and resources.'** **'So the high king of us, the Lotir, called forth the brightest scientists and technicians along with his best surviving soldiers that included me, Torin, to either find a way to drain Azathul's gamer power or travel to another multiverse.'**

'Ah so that's where the power comes from it's not mine but his.' **'Correct and now he wants it back.' **'Now can you explain how I got the power and you got in my head?' **'Yes what happened is that we were able to create both the multiverse warp and the drainanator _(AN: If any Phineas and Ferb fans don't get the joke I'm disappointed) _because of our determination and desire to save our people from Azathul's dark oppression.'**

**'The draining device required all of the soldiers attention and to man it as it was huge. Once Azathul returned to take money and resources we sprung a trap I believe he was aware of but didn't understand the stakes. As soon as he entered the warehouse room we fired and a look of horror had dawned upon him as he was drained. But even though we took his power he managed to destroy the device and most of my fellows causing the device to explode and release the power upon me like a slime. While I was disoriented he ran to me and used a skill he normally used to kill people called the astral punch that sent me right out of my body but still with the power at my fingertips.'**

**'With my sudden horror I fled like a coward towards the portal that was opened in case of an emergency and was fortunate that a scientist closed it as I fled but unfortunately it didn't have a set location as we didn't want Azathul to look at it if we decided to escape. I believe my people are dead because as I was flung through the void between multiverses I saw him fly immediately after me.'**

**'I am merely fortunate that there are so many out there otherwise he would have found me easily. But after that point I drifted unconscious and must have come across your universe. You just were lucky or unlucky enough to be in my way but it seems as if the power passed to you instead of my soul...' **at that moment he arrived at the gym and opened the door to enter.

"Are you looking for your parents young man?" The receptionist asks "unless accompanied by a parent with a pass you can't go inside." 'Wait if I excercised would it stunt my growth?' **'No gamers body makes you immune to many debuffs such as growth stuntage I checked because I'm partially connected to the gamer power.' **'Ah okay then' "Yes mam" He calmly and politely states.

**The receptionist is impressed by your calm attitude you now have a CHR of 3**

**Skill unlocked by being the scum of the earth**

**LYING Lv-1**

**You just can't tell the truth can you?**

**5% chance to lie with less based on the lies extremity**

"My dad is right over there" points at a random man who is jogging on the second floor. "Ah alright then" fortunately she doesn't know how you just lied to her face when you are that calm so she goes back to her computer. **'Real honest aren't you?' **'You know I have no choice.' And of course no answer is given except a mentally muttered sentence **'probably should have not told you to put the gamers mind power on.'**

He continues up the stairs and sees many people working out. He proceeds to walk over too a mat with dumbbells and picks up the heaviest ones noting he can barely lift them. "Mph!" He grunts with effort and raises them as high as he can.

**Due to working out you have gained one STR and one VIT allowing your max health to be 150**

**STR: 3**

**VIT: 3**

If he was still normal he would have grinned but he merely passively swiped it noticing it was significantly easier to lift the weights. He looks around and sees the significantly heavier barbell of 100 pounds that he goes to and prepared to use. "Hey kid put that down!" A man said nearby. "I think I can handle it he said attempting to lift the bar and struggling for two seconds until...

**Due to training you have gained one STR and one VIT allowing a max HP of 200**

**STR: 4 _( AN: btw one STR equals the power to lift twenty-five pounds and 50 hp until later milestones when it may increase more and for VIT one VIT equals .5 rgeneration )_**

**VIT: 4**

Suddenly, though it required all of his effort, he could move it. "Wha-?" The man said but he ignored him and instead moved the barbell over his chest and began to lift it up and down with great effort. After one minute he could do it with far less and at five it was easy and casual.

**Due to training you have gained three STR and VIT allowing a max of 350 HP and are able to lift a maximum of 175 pounds along with a regen of 3.5 hp a minute**

**STR: 7**

**VIT: 7**

'Wonderful this means I should be able to lift myself' He thought while he also noticed the voice, Torin, was very silent. Ignoring him for the moment he saw a bar he could use to pull himself up. Of course before did he decided he may as well use a weight machine and so headed over to one.

As he stepped up he saw the numbers rapidly flick up to a total of roughly 149. "What?" Was all he managed to get out before he was submerged in gamers minds influence again. This surprise came from the fact that his weight was 163 pounds a few weeks ago and he had apparently managed to lose 14 POUNDS in one day of training. As much of his extra weight had disappeared in the 15 minutes since he had stepped in the gym as well as over three times his carrying weight and health.

**For coming to a logical conclusion and realizing just how powerful this ability is you gain one wis! This has raised your mana regeneration from 1.5 to 2! _( AN: It's the same as VIT )_**

**WIS: 4**

He then continued on to his training spree he moved on to the bar and began to use it to pull himself up with a good amount of difficulty but kept pulling for 7 minutes until...

**Your rigorous training has allowed you to gain 3 STR and 3 VIT raising your carry weight in pounds to 250 along with a HP of 1000 and HP regen of 10 ( Stats at multiples of ten always give huge boosts )**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

'Wait a second why should I try hitting him hard when I could just hit him an infinite number of times before he hits me?' He then got off the bar and headed to a treadmill and got on with it at max settings. He immediately started sprinting and training to increase his dexterity and within two minutes...

**Due to training SPRINT has leveled up and dex has gone up by two.**

**SPRINT Lv-4**

**Your the fastest man ALIVE or you would be if you could get to train for one hour. **

**8% passive speed boost**

**50% Active speed boost that can last two hours**

**DEX: 10**

**Your total speed with all of your bonuses is 24 MPH (due to reaching ten vitality) you are now around the level of us Usain Bolt when he's not setting records or just over halfway to maximum speeds a normal human can supposedly reach.**

'Can't stop me! now I'm faster than anyone! running this treadmill!' which he continued to run for another 30 minutes making it his goal to reach the human limit in every physical category before he left.

**Due to training for .01% of the time real athletes train you have surpassed pretty much every normal human gaining 8 points in DEX and 5 levels in sprint**

**SPRINT Lv-9**

**You are now so fast you can almost call yourself superhuman!**

**13% passive speed boost**

**75% Active Speed Boost with a maximum time of TWO AND A HALF**

**You can now run at max speeds of 40 mph! The normal human limit!**

**DEX: 18**

Noticing he could not even use the treadmill anymore as he ran FAR faster than it could he glanced at the jogging track that went around the whole building before he stopped. He glanced up at a camera and saw it looking at him. He had just realized that if he continued much more he would show the fact that he is moving beyond Human limits and would probably be used for some scientific experiments. 'I should probably just increase my strength some more...'

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw two very stereotypical men in black suits with sunglasses on that just screamed government agents. "Sir we have received reports if your body somehow becoming more fit and you having exponential physical growth along with accurate camera evidence so if you could come with us we could try and determine the source of this commotion" "oh I don't think" he calmly stated and quickly rushed downstairs and out the door. 'Seems I didn't notice fast enough...' ignoring the shouts for him to stop he quickly rushed to the side of the building and came across a fence that he jumped right over.

**Skill gained JUMP from running away from the scientific community.**

**JUMP Lv-1**

**It's a bird! it's a plane! NO it's not flight at ALL!**

**10% extra jump height and power**

**20% more resistant to fall damage**

He got an idea and jumped again over the fence to a nearby McDonald's **_( AN: I don't own McDonalds but I'm lovin' it ;)_**

He didn't stop as he jumped onto the roof of a car and then the ordering station before he used **SPRINT **and **JUMP** at the same time to reach the roof and pull himself up. He glanced back and saw the agents searching in the alleyway before one of them glanced and sees him with an open mouthed gaze. He merely looks back before he jumps off the roof and uses **SPRINT **and **JUMP **on every surface including walls as he heads home to level up his skills and arrive faster.

**Due to sprinting and jumping like a madman your jump had leveled up twice and sprint had level up once along with gaining 4 DEX and a new skill!**

**JUMP Lv-3**

**You are jumping like a kid sized rabbit allowing you to reach 9 feet in the air (due to dex)**

**30% extra jump height and power!**

**30% more resistance to fall damage!**

**SPRINT Lv-10**

**You are now superhuman congratulations!**

**20% passive speed boost due to reaching level 10!**

**100% Active speed boost that can last 5 hours due to reaching level 10!**

**SKILL GAINED due to reaching sprinting lv-10!**

**WALLRUNNING Lv-1**

**You are now defying gravity with speed!**

**10% chance to stay on a wall**

**5% chance to confuse opponents about where you are.**

**DEX: 22**

**You can now run at the speed of 50 MPH due to reaching twenty DEX**

'Very nice rewards' **'turn it off' **'What?' **'Turn gamers mind off your going out of control' **'No this is allowing me to keep my sanity' **'I was thinking and I think I actually realize why Azathul has become so evil.' **'Why then?' **'Because of gamers mind' **'you are wrong gamers mind has helped my mental state incredibly!' **'That may be but from the recordings we had when Azathul destroyed our fleet he had the same expression you did and I think I understand why. Over time with his gamers mind he most have lost all empathy, all compassion, all emotion. That turned him into the cold and calculating killer he is and explains why I even escaped.' **'W-what?' **'His emotions that he may not have felt since he got his powers caused him to become sloppy and it led to making mistakes.'**

'I made mistakes anyway but gamers mind has helped me make far less!' **'Just promise me you will turn it off as soon as you have a moment alone!' **'I can't promise that' **'PROMOSE ME! IF YOU DONT MY PEOPLE'S LIVES WOULD HAVE BEEN EXTINGUISHED IN VAIN!' **'I-I *sigh* yes I promise' **'Thank you.'**

And everything shattered with a yell "_TIME TO DIE!"_

**_( yeah I know it was a sudden ending but currently I believe I have everything I need set up ( he is also already to op for normal people ) and I also have to thank everyone for the 352 VIEWS! 10 Favorites and 11 Follows And it was even added to a community so I just have to thank you all for the amazing favorite's and follows and I haven't even gotten to the better parts of the story! Also I can give out a list of stats and ability's right here! )_**

**STATS**

**Name: Jason Xoam**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Lv-2**

**HP: 1000 Regen: 10**

**MP: 475 Regen: 1.5**

**Ki: 0**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 22**

**INT: 9**

**WIS: 3**

**CHR: 3**

**LUC: 2**

**Currently controlled by Gamers Mind**

**PERKS: Gamers mind, Gamers body**

**SKILLS: Physical Endurance, Cleanliness, Sprint, Reading, Observe, Meditation, Magic Blast, Jump, Wall Running**


	5. Chapter 5

_**( I don't own any property's I may mention or imply and also don't own the charecters )**_

The very air in front of Jason cracked causing a spiderweb of air to break slightly as a large oval appeared. A black armored foot emerged and he immediately used **Observe** on it to get info but...

**Azathul**

**Title: The gamer (not anymore)**

**Lv-Higher than yours surely**

**HP: higher than yours**

**MP: Still above you**

**STR: Stronger**

**VIT: Tougher**

**DEX: Faster and more agile**

**INT: Smarter**

**WIS: More experienced**

**CHR: Would be the most famous man on the planet if he wasn't going to destroy it.**

**LUC: He may as well buy every lottery ticket**

**If you don't know what he's about you weren't listing to Torin were you? Also you don't stand a chance.**

**The skill OBSERVE has leveled up**

**OBSERVE lv-2**

**Allows you to observe people's stats and at higher levels their likes, dislikes and opinion of you.**

**Allows you to view stats of people within a certain level and also their opinion of you.**

'Probably should have leveled that up...' **'RUN!'** The armored foot turned into a leg and then the rest of the godlike being entered. He was clad in it from head to shoulder with horns in the most basic angst getup you can imagine and was around 9 feet tall.

"You know that intimidation tactic won't work on gamers mind so shed the armor" Jason calmly stated. _"Why you little cretin!"_ He said while rushing up to him and preparing to punch him into oblivion. He didn't even react as his fast stopped an inch in front of his face and immediately caused cracks to form in the concrete.

**Quest!**

**Survive to fight another day! Although that's kind of easy as Azathul only wants to capture you not kill you.**

**Rewards: 500 xp**

**-500 HP**

_"Heh your gamers mind is certainly working fine now if you come along peacefully I will spare this world-"_ he looked shocked as Jason brought up his fists. _"You would defy me? Surely you realize you stand no chance? Unless you don't have observe..." _while he contemplated this Jason turned around and walked away. _"Hey you! Don't turn your back on me!" _"I don't see you as a threat" he simply stated." _"Grr" _his teeth were audibly grinding in anger.'he's probably thinking about snapping my neck but he won't.' **'YOU FOOL!'**

Suddenly a cage of light covered him with open bars. _"What is that voice?" _He walks over to Jason before focusing an immense amount of power. _"ASTRAL GRIP!"_

**Gamers body resisted astral grip**

_"Looks like I found a rat" _he says looking at Torin who he is gripping by the neck. Torin's body looks like a actual rat just human sized and glowing due to his spiritual body. **_( AN: I forgot what the race is called in Total War ) _**_"Your that pathetic Lotir that took my powers and fled like a coward! Die for your defiance! SOUL SHATTER!" _And in a flash of light Torin literally shattered in his hand. Jason looked on passively.

_"Heh you had your chance kid but now it's time to see the consequences of your defiance." _He then walked past the cage and summoned his mighty power causing a red light to glow from within him. Jason passively watches with no emotion as he sends out a blast incinerating a huge chunk of the planet and immediately causes the earth's gravity to destabilize dooming the planet to an eventual collision with the moon.

_"Now that I've done that what to do with you..." _He glanced at Jason to see absolutely no trace of emotion or regret. _"You have really allowed it to take over huh? Smart move considering gamers don't need emotions. We only need power...but you've taken some of mine" _he glances at the destruction of the planet before he hears a crackle and glances back. _"WHAT!" _He looks at the portal he left open and the cage that is supposed to be there. _"HOW this universe has no magic users! Gah! I should have used some effort with the cage! He must have learned magic somehow and is out there! I need to find him before he escapes forever!" _And with that he thundered his way right into the portal.

Over a nearby fence Jason jumps and reclears it to step onto the street while sirens blare. He calmly walks towards the portal while checking the skill he used to get free.

**Due to using Magic Blasts to free yourself In a rather odd manner you have gained the skill UNMAGIFY**

**UNMAGIFY Lv-1**

**So you can free yourself in a proper manner next time.**

**10% chance to dispel others magic with less based on power and skill of the user**

**5% magic resistance**

**LEVEL UP**

**300/400 EXP needed for level 4!**

"Considering he just jumped into the multiverse I probably have forever until he could find me and at that point I will be strong enough to defeat him." He looks around and sees the destruction. "I can't stay here any longer. Time to go!" And with absolutely no concern for anyone else he jumps right in.

**Due to jumping into a portal that could have killed you but instead only lets you travel you have gained a new skill!**

**Magic Universe Travel lv-1**

**The skill that allows you to travel to other universes and later multiverses! This is only so easy due to the gamer power which allows nearly unparalleled travel**

**MP: 1000 for a single small portal for nearby universes but more for each trillion light years**

**1% better ability to determine where you are going to go.**

**Protection from entry activated!**

Of course one percent is not nearly enough and he was casually flung through existence itself with an aura. "Well I guess I'm not likely to encounter danger out here at least" in what felt like hours but was merely minutes he came across a multiverse bubble and was tossed in like a rag doll.

**_( AN: Let the pain train commence! )_**

**HP: 600/1000**

Seeing a world that looked exactly like earth he rolled his body up in preparation!

**-200 HP due to suffering from the atmosphere! Shield protection Active!**

**YOU ARE ON FIRE! Shield protects from debuff**

"Hey daddy a shooting star! Can I make a wish? Please!?" A little girl asks her father as they are heading home from a park. "Sure sweetie what do you wa-" of course he promptly grabbed her and ran off as the 'shooting star' collided with Mount Ebott causing some rocks to fall off.

**-300 HP due to encountering a mountain side! Shield deactivated due to touching ground.**

**-50 due to cave wall impact!**

**Broken Bones debuff added!**

**Due to passing through a magic barrier you have gained the buff calm soul!**

**CALM SOUL**

**A product have having gamers mind and light/misty/cyan blue, this allows you to gain 20% to defense and MP regen!**

**-40 HP due to hitting everything on the way down!**

**Arm dislocated!**

**Fortunately you fell on a comfy surface so your alive!**

**HP: 10/1000**

"Rough landing..." he muttered. He glanced around for threats before feeling pain in his head.

**You are currently immobile under a pile of rocks. Turn off gamers mind while you recover?**

"What? Why would I-" His mind flashed back to his earlier conversation. **/'JUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL TURN IT OFF AS SOON AS YOU HAVE A MOMENT ALONE' **'I promise.' 'Well im trapped here anyway... may as well **GAMERS MIND** off he thought.'

**Gamers mind deactivated, emotions unsuppressed**

**Buff Caution Soul Activated!**

**CAUTION SOUL**

**You are on the lookout for threats to your own safety allowing a dark orange soul with 20% Senses and HP Regen!**

'Oh...' his pain, rage, sadness, guilt , and so so many other emotions immediately took over. 'What have I done... I killed someone... and I didn't even flinch or try to help... only concerned with my own training and survival... I've killed everyone I knew... I shouldn't have turned gamers mind on.'

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!'

He drowned in misery and tears ran down his face as he attempted to lift himself off the flowers.

**Debuff broken bones has caused you to lose 20 HP**

**110/1000 HP**

"Gk!" He fell back onto his face and felt a rock between his shoulder blades. "Ow" he was stuck between rocks and... flowers. "N-now is not the time to w-wallow in m-misery" he muttered through the pain. He attempted to meditate as well as he could but the pain was still a distracting factor.

"Oh what's the point!" He slumped over and merely allowed his self-hatred to consume him. "I'm a monster..." "Ah I thought I heard someone fall down here..." A feminine voice says while sounding relieved and disappointed. "WAIT can I have some help here? I'm trapped!" "Ah well I suppose although I must head home soon" the voice said and he heard somethings feet on the stone floor. He glanced up and saw some white furry feet with claws approaching. "You look rather odd" it says while he feels some of the weight coming off his back.

"Wait... you are no monster..." it seems to pause in its movement before it paws off some more rubble. "Oh my it's a human! It has been so long since one has fallen down! Although you do not quite appear as healthy or young as the others..." it remarks.

"Do not worry my child I shall lead you to safety" they say softly and he feels some hands lift him up. "T-thanks" he mutters and they chuckle in reply. "No need my child I will always protect and care for human in need. But now you should rest and I will take care of you." "B-but I don't need to r-es-ttt" He was out before he could finish the word with his last vision being of a flower emerging from a grassy patch and staring at him.

**_( I know this one took a longer time to add than the others but I wanted to get a good entrance and make sure I wasn't disrespecting the characters I showed ( although only two appeared and one didn't even do anything ) this also allows him to begin and release his emotions which he still couldn't totally focus on due to the pain but it will be addressed better next chapter once he has slept also please tell me how I did with this chapter as I know I'm not anything close to a good writer but I'm trying the best I can. Also if anyone hasn't guessed where the next chapters will take place I presume you have never heard of it so get comfy for a good ol' fashioned AU from the universe its based off of. )_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_( If you haven't guessed at this point he is now in the undertale universe which will be where he stays for a few chapters. Also Frisk isn't here as this is a few days before they fell but certainly will be later as I have some... plans ( ALSO SPOILERS FOR THE GAME SO IF YOU DONT WANT ANY TURN BACK NOW )_**

When he woke he found himself staring at a white ceiling along with a message.

**You have been healed by magic allowing you to regain all HP!**

**Due to sleeping your problems away in a bed you are temporarily using you have regained 75% HP and MP along with curing your ailments and debuffs! **

"Oh" was all he could say as he remembered the fresh pain of his murder and disregard for life. "No i-it wasn't me it was gamers mind... it forced me to only focus on survival it's not my fault! It's not my fault. It's not my. Not my. It's my fault..."

"Oh looks like your missing some self confidence! Pep up!" A bright and cheery voice says from the rooms corner. He glances and sees a yellow flower with a face on it looking at him from the floorboard it is sticking out of. He then used observe.

**Name: Asriel Dreemurr**

**Title: Flowey**

**LOVE: 19**

**HP: 92 ( Only this low because of how undertale hp works but it's not really that weak anyway )**

**MP: 1000**

**STR: 1**

**VIT: 1**

**DEX: 15**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 18**

**CHR: 30**

**LUC: 5**

**He thinks your an idiot who he will enjoy manipulating or killing.**

"Stay back Asriel!" He shouts at the flower who's look turns to outright shock. He momentarily forgets his regret in this moment as he raises his fists. "T-that's not my name my name is Flowey." "You can't hide your name from me Asriel and I won't let you control me I'm not an idiot!" His happy and vibrant face turns dark, creepy, and menacing.

"Well if you won't listen this time you will the next! I don't know how you know my name but it doesnt matter! NOW DIE!" He began to summon some flower seeds and laughed manically but then he was hit by a fireball that threw him to the floor.

"What a vile creature attempting to hurt a confused child. Do not worry he can't hurt you now... although I'm suprised you are up so early with the injuries you had." He glanced over to see splintered floorboards where Asriel had landed.

"Im a fast recoverer and thanks for- uh sorry but you look rather odd" he said while staring at a tall bipedal goat like creature which was holding a pie.

"Ah do not worry I understand that to a human I do not look very normal" they smile reassuringly. "While you were sleeping I baked you a butterscotch pie you can have." They offer the pie and he gingerly grabs the plates edges.

"Thanks! Oh I forgot to ask what's your name?" "My name is Toriel I search the ruins daily to see if a human has fallen down. You can come to the dining room if you wish." Temporarily forgetting his sadness he held the offered pie and followed Toriel out of the room. While on the way through a short hallway he uses **Observe** on the pie.

**Butterscotch pie**

**A pie baked by Toriel**

**Restores 100% of HP**

'100%!' He thought incredulously. "This is WAY to good to casually eat but where do I store it..."

**Inventory**

**A place to store your items for later use.**

**Unfortunately the previous gamers items are not usable.**

A box and info on it popped up in front of him with many spaces and while he read it they finished the very short journey to the end of the house and just as he was about to put the pie away the world began to disappear. "This time will be different!" I heard the flower from earlier yell in a sort of maniac glee.

"What's happening!" Toriel and the house were replaced with darkness as he realized his eyes were closed and opened them. "What..." he was back in the bed but without the messages. "Hello!" 'Flowey' popped up again and he twitched back.

"What did you do!" He yells while getting out of bed. "H-HOW IS MY LOAD NOT WORKING FORGET ALREADY!" "What are you-" and the world disappeared again.

**Somewhere Relatively Close**

"Zzzz" a slightly overweight skeleton slept at his station peacefully. "HEY SANS" a taller skeleton boisterously said as he ran past. "Wuh Papyrus? Haven't I told you to not disturb me when I'm sleeping?" He muttered before falling to sleep again.

"Zzzz" "HEY SANS" "Pap can you please stop?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS?" But sans was already asleep again.

"Zzzz" "HEY SANS" "PAPYRUS STOP WAKING ME UP!" He yelled out angry with his disturbed rest. "BUT SANS I JUST GOT HERE" he said while confused. "Papyrus this is the third time you've walked by me" "WHA-" and the world disappeared in front of sans.

"Zzzz" "HEY SANS" "What is even happening anymore? Why won't that kid just stop?"

And again the darkness overtook them.

"Zzzz" "HEY SANS" "IS THIS SOME PERSONAL HELL! This is horrible I can't even get a good rest this isn't even humerus... heh." "SANS WHAT IS WITH YOU TODAY" "Oh it's not happening anymor-"

"Zzzz" "HEY SANS" "Hey papyrus" He droned out before finally noticing it wasn't resetting. "Finally I can get some answers at least. I should probably get on that and find the kid before they cause some trouble..." Groaning because of the pain of a missed rest Sans stood up and walked off to take a shortcut to the ruins entrance.

**Toriel House**

"Why. Why. WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING." Flowey yelled while spamming the load option. "Can you just stop whatever your trying is just annoying and it's not working." He said as he repeatedly kept getting out of the bed. "WHY YOU" *SLAP*

**-20 damage inflicted**

"Ow!" Flowey yelled while he dived into the ground. "Oh that actually worked... huh. Well at least that flowers gone" He then of course got introduced to Toriel, grabbed the pie, and then headed to a dining table to 'eat' the pie that he put in his inventory when Toriel went to the bookshelf.

"My you certainly have quite an appetite for a child." She said suprised at how quickly it disappeared.

"That was an amazing pie Thanks!" "Your welcome dear. Now when you were asleep I formed a curriculum for your educa-" "Um I'm sorry Mrs. Toriel but I was wondering how I leave?"

"L-leave but why would you leave dear? Your safe here..." she nervously said. "Oh here is a wonderful book I just love called 72 facts about snails. Fact number 2-" "Please your a nice lady and I don't want to put you in more danger by staying here..." "How do you already know of the monsters after you child? Well it's not an issue they won't come here."

"No it's a horrible being who will destroy the world if he finds me here!" "Destroy the world child? That seems a little far fetched." He began to slowly move towards the houses entrance. "You can head outside child just don't go into the basement."

"If the basement is the escape route it's my only chance to spare the innocent people here! I can't let these people die because of me! Not again! Never again!" He jumped right over the railing into the basement and began to sprint down the hall. "Child?" "Sorry Toriel but this is for your own good!" He heard her on the stairs so he began to use his wall running skill and looped around. He glanced back and saw her at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry" he said before he began to use his jumping, sprinting, and wall running skills to reach the large purple door in front of him. He opened it. And he was free.

Toriel came around the corner and sighed sadly at the open door. "I can only hope they keep their promise but if they didn't... Asgore may have his seventh soul."

Once out the door he saw 'Flowey' yet again. "What is it this time? If your going to go back it won't change anything. "Oh don't worry!" Flowey said cheerfully, "I'm more interested in seeing what will happen to you!" His face turns into its horrifying visage yet again. "Enjoy! Hahahaha!" And He was gone.

**_( I believe I have set up this part of the story well enough and now we can move on. Not the longest chapter sure but its more of a set up chapter )_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_( Yes I know how dark and insane the last chapter ended as but essentially I'm introducing a time limit for this whole story with a sort of doomsday clock and some character development as his emotional suppression and trauma has become a new aspect of his charecter. I hope you can continue on but don't worry death or injury here won't be graphic or described so it's not full on MA )_**

At that point the whole school day ended as after all it was more important to know why someone had burst into flame and they would never expect someone could do it without a flamethrower or some sort of burning weapon.

They question many of the kids on the field including Rodriguez and Jason who of course calmly lied his way through it and gave simple but correct answers before he was let go. Meanwhile his head was in complete chaos as his emotions were forcefully repressed and his unintended tenet was freaking out as he headed to the gym for some strength and endurance/vitality training...

**'Now is not the time for training!' **'What better time is there to train? Clearly someone is after me so I need to train and get stronger.' **'Well first off you just accidentally killed someone and your gamers mind has taken over and secondly you need to RUN!' **'Well can you kindly explain to me why that voice seemed to have a personal vendetta?'... ... ***mental sigh* 'fine' **the voice pauses for a moment then continues.

**'A few years ago my people were at the height of technological power in our multiverse and so were targeted by a godlike being name Azathul or Ustujig as they also called him for his power that allowed him to become like unto a god. His powers were so great he singlehandedly took down an armada of millions of ships ending our entire military fleet with his magic alone.' **'And how do I factor into this?' **'Well you see once** **he destroyed our defenses he began to milk our ****rich and vast empire for money and resources.'** **'So the high king of us, the Lotir, called forth the brightest scientists and technicians along with his best surviving soldiers that included me, Torin, to either find a way to drain Azathul's gamer power or travel to another multiverse.'**

'Ah so that's where the power comes from it's not mine but his.' **'Correct and now he wants it back.' **'Now can you explain how I got the power and you got in my head?' **'Yes what happened is that we were able to create both the multiverse warp and the drainanator _(AN: If any Phineas and Ferb fans don't get the joke I'm disappointed) _because of our determination and desire to save our people from Azathul's dark oppression.'**

**'The draining device required all of the soldiers attention and to man it as it was huge. Once Azathul returned to take money and resources we sprung a trap I believe he was aware of but didn't understand the stakes. As soon as he entered the warehouse room we fired and a look of horror had dawned upon him as he was drained. But even though we took his power he managed to destroy the device and most of my fellows causing the device to explode and release the power upon me like a slime. While I was disoriented he ran to me and used a skill he normally used to kill people called the astral punch that sent me right out of my body but still with the power at my fingertips.'**

**'With my sudden horror I fled like a coward towards the portal that was opened in case of an emergency and was fortunate that a scientist closed it as I fled but unfortunately it didn't have a set location as we didn't want Azathul to look at it if we decided to escape. I believe my people are dead because as I was flung through the void between multiverses I saw him fly immediately after me.'**

**'I am merely fortunate that there are so many out there otherwise he would have found me easily. But after that point I drifted unconscious and must have come across your universe. You just were lucky or unlucky enough to be in my way but it seems as if the power passed to you instead of my soul...' **at that moment he arrived at the gym and opened the door to enter.

"Are you looking for your parents young man?" The receptionist asks "unless accompanied by a parent with a pass you can't go inside." 'Wait if I excercised would it stunt my growth?' **'No gamers body makes you immune to many debuffs such as growth stuntage I checked because I'm partially connected to the gamer power.' **'Ah okay then' "Yes mam" He calmly and politely states.

**The receptionist is impressed by your calm attitude you now have a CHR of 3**

**Skill unlocked by being the scum of the earth**

**LYING Lv-1**

**You just can't tell the truth can you?**

**5% chance to lie with less based on the lies extremity**

"My dad is right over there" points at a random man who is jogging on the second floor. "Ah alright then" fortunately she doesn't know how you just lied to her face when you are that calm so she goes back to her computer. **'Real honest aren't you?' **'You know I have no choice.' And of course no answer is given except a mentally muttered sentence **'probably should have not told you to put the gamers mind power on.'**

He continues up the stairs and sees many people working out. He proceeds to walk over too a mat with dumbbells and picks up the heaviest ones noting he can barely lift them. "Mph!" He grunts with effort and raises them as high as he can.

**Due to working out you have gained one STR and one VIT allowing your max health to be 150**

**STR: 3**

**VIT: 3**

If he was still normal he would have grinned but he merely passively swiped it noticing it was significantly easier to lift the weights. He looks around and sees the significantly heavier barbell of 100 pounds that he goes to and prepared to use. "Hey kid put that down!" A man said nearby. "I think I can handle it he said attempting to lift the bar and struggling for two seconds until...

**Due to training you have gained one STR and one VIT allowing a max HP of 200**

**STR: 4 _( AN: btw one STR equals the power to lift twenty-five pounds and 50 hp until later milestones when it may increase more and for VIT one VIT equals .5 rgeneration )_**

**VIT: 4**

Suddenly, though it required all of his effort, he could move it. "Wha-?" The man said but he ignored him and instead moved the barbell over his chest and began to lift it up and down with great effort. After one minute he could do it with far less and at five it was easy and casual.

**Due to training you have gained three STR and VIT allowing a max of 350 HP and are able to lift a maximum of 175 pounds along with a regen of 3.5 hp a minute**

**STR: 7**

**VIT: 7**

'Wonderful this means I should be able to lift myself' He thought while he also noticed the voice, Torin, was very silent. Ignoring him for the moment he saw a bar he could use to pull himself up. Of course before did he decided he may as well use a weight machine and so headed over to one.

As he stepped up he saw the numbers rapidly flick up to a total of roughly 149. "What?" Was all he managed to get out before he was submerged in gamers minds influence again. This surprise came from the fact that his weight was 163 pounds a few weeks ago and he had apparently managed to lose 14 POUNDS in one day of training. As much of his extra weight had disappeared in the 15 minutes since he had stepped in the gym as well as over three times his carrying weight and health.

**For coming to a logical conclusion and realizing just how powerful this ability is you gain one wis! This has raised your mana regeneration from 1.5 to 2! _( AN: It's the same as VIT )_**

**WIS: 4**

He then continued on to his training spree he moved on to the bar and began to use it to pull himself up with a good amount of difficulty but kept pulling for 7 minutes until...

**Your rigorous training has allowed you to gain 3 STR and 3 VIT raising your carry weight in pounds to 250 along with a HP of 1000 and HP regen of 10 ( Stats at multiples of ten always give huge boosts )**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

'Wait a second why should I try hitting him hard when I could just hit him an infinite number of times before he hits me?' He then got off the bar and headed to a treadmill and got on with it at max settings. He immediately started sprinting and training to increase his dexterity and within two minutes...

**Due to training SPRINT has leveled up and dex has gone up by two.**

**SPRINT Lv-4**

**Your the fastest man ALIVE or you would be if you could get to train for one hour. **

**8% passive speed boost**

**50% Active speed boost that can last two hours**

**DEX: 10**

**Your total speed with all of your bonuses is 24 MPH (due to reaching ten vitality) you are now around the level of us Usain Bolt when he's not setting records or just over halfway to maximum speeds a normal human can supposedly reach.**

'Can't stop me! now I'm faster than anyone! running this treadmill!' which he continued to run for another 30 minutes making it his goal to reach the human limit in every physical category before he left.

**Due to training for .01% of the time real athletes train you have surpassed pretty much every normal human gaining 8 points in DEX and 5 levels in sprint**

**SPRINT Lv-9**

**You are now so fast you can almost call yourself superhuman!**

**13% passive speed boost**

**75% Active Speed Boost with a maximum time of TWO AND A HALF**

**You can now run at max speeds of 40 mph! The normal human limit!**

**DEX: 18**

Noticing he could not even use the treadmill anymore as he ran FAR faster than it could he glanced at the jogging track that went around the whole building before he stopped. He glanced up at a camera and saw it looking at him. He had just realized that if he continued much more he would show the fact that he is moving beyond Human limits and would probably be used for some scientific experiments. 'I should probably just increase my strength some more...'

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw two very stereotypical men in black suits with sunglasses on that just screamed government agents. "Sir we have received reports if your body somehow becoming more fit and you having exponential physical growth along with accurate camera evidence so if you could come with us we could try and determine the source of this commotion" "oh I don't think" he calmly stated and quickly rushed downstairs and out the door. 'Seems I didn't notice fast enough...' ignoring the shouts for him to stop he quickly rushed to the side of the building and came across a fence that he jumped right over.

**Skill gained JUMP from running away from the scientific community.**

**JUMP Lv-1**

**It's a bird! it's a plane! NO it's not flight at ALL!**

**10% extra jump height and power**

**20% more resistant to fall damage**

He got an idea and jumped again over the fence to a nearby McDonald's **_( AN: I don't own McDonalds but I'm lovin' it ;)_**

He didn't stop as he jumped onto the roof of a car and then the ordering station before he used **SPRINT **and **JUMP** at the same time to reach the roof and pull himself up. He glanced back and saw the agents searching in the alleyway before one of them glanced and sees him with an open mouthed gaze. He merely looks back before he jumps off the roof and uses **SPRINT **and **JUMP **on every surface including walls as he heads home to level up his skills and arrive faster.

**Due to sprinting and jumping like a madman your jump had leveled up twice and sprint had level up once along with gaining 4 DEX and a new skill!**

**JUMP Lv-3**

**You are jumping like a kid sized rabbit allowing you to reach 9 feet in the air (due to dex)**

**30% extra jump height and power!**

**30% more resistance to fall damage!**

**SPRINT Lv-10**

**You are now superhuman congratulations!**

**20% passive speed boost due to reaching level 10!**

**100% Active speed boost that can last 5 hours due to reaching level 10!**

**SKILL GAINED due to reaching sprinting lv-10!**

**WALLRUNNING Lv-1**

**You are now defying gravity with speed!**

**10% chance to stay on a wall**

**5% chance to confuse opponents about where you are.**

**DEX: 22**

**You can now run at the speed of 50 MPH due to reaching twenty DEX**

'Very nice rewards' **'turn it off' **'What?' **'Turn gamers mind off your going out of control' **'No this is allowing me to keep my sanity' **'I was thinking and I think I actually realize why Azathul has become so evil.' **'Why then?' **'Because of gamers mind' **'you are wrong gamers mind has helped my mental state incredibly!' **'That may be but from the recordings we had when Azathul destroyed our fleet he had the same expression you did and I think I understand why. Over time with his gamers mind he most have lost all empathy, all compassion, all emotion. That turned him into the cold and calculating killer he is and explains why I even escaped.' **'W-what?' **'His emotions that he may not have felt since he got his powers caused him to become sloppy and it led to making mistakes.'**

'I made mistakes anyway but gamers mind has helped me make far less!' **'Just promise me you will turn it off as soon as you have a moment alone!' **'I can't promise that' **'PROMISE ME! IF YOU DONT MY PEOPLE'S LIVES WOULD HAVE BEEN EXTINGUISHED IN VAIN!' **'I-I *sigh* yes I promise' **'Thank you.'**

And everything shattered with a yell "_TIME TO DIE!"_

**_( yeah I know it was a sudden ending but currently I believe I have everything I need set up ( he is also already to op for normal people ) and I also have to thank everyone for the 352 VIEWS! 10 Favorites and 11 Follows And it was even added to a community so I just have to thank you all for the amazing favorite's and follows and I haven't even gotten to the better parts of the story! Also I can give out a list of stats and ability's right here! )_**

**STATS**

**Name: Jason Xoam**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Lv-2**

**HP: 1000 Regen: 10**

**MP: 475 Regen: 1.5**

**Ki: 0**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 22**

**INT: 9**

**WIS: 3**

**CHR: 3**

**LUC: 2**

**Currently controlled by Gamers Mind**

**PERKS: Gamers mind, Gamers body**

**SKILLS: Physical Endurance, Cleanliness, Sprint, Reading, Observe, Meditation, Magic Blast, Jump, Wall Running**


	8. Chapter 8

**_( if you don't want to know how to do a puzzle in undertale don't read the first paragraph because it doesn't have anything important. DISCLAIMER: I don't own undertale Toby Fox does )_**

After walking twenty or so feet he and Papyrus stood in front of another puzzle. "HUMAN YOU BETTER NOT SKIP THIS ONE!" "Sure doesn't look to difficult..." he walked over and thought about how to do it without jumping. 'Up' 'down' 'left? No no no' 'straight' 'up' 'side' 'up' 'right' 'down' 'left' 'down' 'left' 'up' 'right' 'left' "Yes!" He walked over to the button and pressed it causing the spikes to retract.

**You have gained one WIS for thinking through this puzzle!**

**WIS: 4**

**MP regen: 2**

"AHA HUMAN IF YOU FINISHED THIS WITHOUT MY HELP THAT MEANS YOU HAVE CLEARLY BEEN PAYING GREAT ATTENTION TO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S, PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS I MUST THANK YOU FOR THIS FLATTERING DISPLAY!" Thanks I g-" "OH I FORGOT TO MENTION DID YOU EAT MY SPAGHETTI?" "Y-yeah totally!"

**Skill level up!**

**Lying Lv-2**

**Suprised its only Lv-2?**

**10% chance to lie with less based on how extreme it is.**

**Gained 1 charisma!**

**CHR: 4**

"OH WONDERFUL! THANK YOU HUMAN!" "Your welcome" He felt guilt from lying to such a cheerfull skeleton but it was pushed down with ease as his body was having trouble feeling it.

He then moved on to Sans who said "that was awfully fast... you sure you didn't speak with another human on the way here?" "No I haven't" "well tibia honest your not that good of a person anyway so you two would probably get along." 'H-he doesn't know what happened to me to my family! Who is he to judge!' _'But it IS your fault isn't it?' _Anger rose but quickly disappeared beneath the surface so he merely gave a "Hmph" and walked on by the short skeleton. To see him and Papyrus standing together next to a machine and in front of a tiled floor. 'How does he keep doing that?'

"HUMAN THIS PUZZLE WAS DESIGNED BY THE ROYAL SCIENTIST ALPHYS! IT SHALL CREATE THE MOST DIFFICULT PUZZLE YET! I MUST ALSO EXPLAIN HOW IT WORKS!" Feeling confident since nothing had hurt him so far he told Papyrus before he started his explanation "Don't worry about I can handle it." "HA A BOLD HUMAN AH WELL THEN WE SHALL SEE IT BE YOUR DOWNFALL! NOW... ARE YOU READY?" "Sure" "PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!"

Papyrus pulled the lever and the tiles began to change color rapidly. The magnificent lightshow ended after a few seconds to reveal... a straight pathway. "UH... WHAT!" "I think the machine had an error" Jason said as he calmly walked over the clear path. "WELL HUMAN YOU MAY HAVE BEEN LUCKY THIS TIME BUT THE NEXT PUZZLE SHALL SURELY CONFOUND YOU NYEH HEH HEH!" And as Papyrus is wont to do he ran off somewhere.

As he approached Sans his simmering anger from the previous comment returned and he began to finally outwardly show real emotion with a angry grimace. "Okay you son of a corpse give me a real explanation for why you hate me so much!"

"You really want to know?" Sans says while lifting the spot where his eyebrow would be. "Of course! It's like your dumping the sins of some human I have never met on me YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH SO SHUT UP AND START EXPLAINING!"

"Fine... once we arrive at Snowdin meet me at Grillbys you can't miss it" Jason merely glared and walked away with his still simmering anger. For a brief moment he believed he was going to attack Sans but realized that could have ended up killing him as his demagify skill and magical power in general was extremely lacking. 'I need to get stronger! But do I really even want this power anymore..? It did indirectly cause the death of everyone I know and love but I only activated gamers mind because I needed information! I would have never done so if I knew this would happen.'

His train of thought stopped as he noticed he was sliding across ice to another puzzle. 'WHOAH I SHOULD PROBABLY PAY ATTENTION!' Fortunately he merely landed on a x making it an o. 'How does this work? Must be some sort of magic.' He noticed this puzzle was significantly harder than the one before but he merely grinned and began to jump to the tiles.

**For thinking of an easy way to do this puzzle you have gained 1 WIS**

**WIS: 5**

**MP regen: 2.5 MP a minute**

'I really need to get higher mp regen' he thought but this caused him to overjump one of the x's and fall right off the ice. "A-oof" as soon as he fell he was down And immediately he stood up to see a statue of Papyrus and a clump of snow with Sans on it. 'He seems rather lazy' he thought before a grin began to appear. He knew it wouldn't fix anything but he just couldn't resist as he began to prepare a magic blast to obliterate Sans pathetic 'snow statue.'

With his viscous and angery grin he releases the blast and it instantly incinerates the snow causing steam to erupt. Although he noticed it didn't quite hit where he wanted it to.

**-45 MP**

**Magic Blast has leveled up from use!**

**Magic Blast Lv-2**

**Costs 45 MP for 150 damage!**

'HehehehehahahaHAHAHAHA! Okay that's enough laughter unfortunately this isn't the best method of stress relief.

He glanced over at Papyrus's statue but quickly stopped himself as while his brother may have been a total jerk he at least was nice enough and so he left it alone. 'This skill is fun I REALLY need to level it up.'

He quickly rushed back to the puzzle and jumps over to the last part before moving on to press the button causing a bridge to begin to appear out of knowhere over a gap he easily could have crossed but hadn't it of desire of a point of WIS. Once he did so he came across more ice and many trees causing it to be dark until a point where it ended around 60 feet away. 'Doesn't look dangerous but you never know what could be behind those trees and I said (well more like thought) I would level it up.

He brought forth his hands and began to toss magic blasts to use up all of his MP while carefully aiming to not miss.

**-45 MP**

**-45 MP**

**-45 MP**

**Due to use your skill Magic Blast has leveled up!**

**Magic Blast Lv-3**

**Costs 40 MP for 200 damage!**

**Due to focusing your magic power you have leveled up mana usage!**

**Mana Usage Lv-2**

**A very useful and helpful skill to use that levels along with magic skills.**

**15% increase in mana pool size!**

**15% better control of magic**

**MP- 325/525**

'Yes!' He inwardly exclaims as the trees crack and burst into flames while beginning to fall. He noticed some were still mostly unaffected and so focused his next slightly more accurate blasts on them.

**-40 MP**

**-40 MP**

**-40 MP**

**-40 MP**

**Magic Blast has leveled up from use!**

**Magic Blast Lv-4**

**35 MP for 250 damage!**

**MP: 165/525**

**B0d rij/fne io yexal g p$h !7zi;nk#d e4? or**

"Amazing! With this power nobody could ever hurt me again and maybe I could learn to control it and maybe become better because that skeleton is right I'm not a good person... but I can try to be who knows with the time difference what if I could train my INT to allow me to travel back and hopefully save some people in fact with enough power maybe I could save the planet?"

A true smile took over his face as he finally had something to strive for and a goal to reach allowing him to finally regain full control of himself. Feeling elated he lifted his arm allowing energy to course through it. He put all of his remaining energy into his attack and released it to immediately destroy the remaining trees in an explosion that warmed the very air and ruffled his clothing and hair.

**Due to releasing a huge amount of power you have gained two skills!**

**Super-Charged Magic Lv-1**

**Your attack power can now be exponentially raised at the cost of more MP.**

**You can use up to ten times the energy of an attack to do ten times the damage!**

**Explosives Lv-1 (Active Skill)**

**When this skill is active your explosions are 5% larger and add 10% more damage to an attack!**

'Wait what am I doing?' He lowered his arm promptly and his relieved smile disappeared. 'I can't just forget what I did... but if I just mope it won't change anything only my actions will. I may have made mistakes but I need to learn and grow not forget and move on but I shouldn't just clear out forests for convenience I need to find somewhere better to train and not just use anything in front of me...'

Resolute he walks forward and begins to get in a crouching stance for balence as the ice carries him across. Once he reaches the other side he looks at a snowfield in front of him. 'I haven't been cautious enough I have no idea what could be over there.' He glances to the side and sees an alternate path downwards that he follows coming across Sans next to a huge amount of multicolored burning trees from his attack spree. "Gee ya really exploded didn't ya?" He puns as Jason comes into sight. "Yeah sure" Jason mutters and walks forward to jump over and across the fires and through the smoke. *cough* *cough* "I really shouldn't have done that gah!"

**_( AN: The trees aren't multicolored the fire is because it's mystic fire not normal fire. )_**

**Due to walking towards a fire instead of away you have gained 2 passive skills!**

**Heat Resistance Lv-1**

**This skill allows you to suffer less from heat and heat based attacks.**

**5% less damage from contact with any source of heat! Including debuffs.**

**10% chance be resistant to any sort of heat debuff.**

**Iron Lungs Lv-1**

**This skill allows you to take less air to breath and use it more efficiently.**

**5% better recovery of stamina when breathing.**

**10% immunity to air related debuffs such as poison or knockout gas.**

**You can hold your breath for up to two minutes**

'Wait a second if I levels this up enough at some point I won't need to breath at all!' And then Jason had an idea... he got a wonderful awful idea as his newfound want for power allowed. He walked out of the brush for a moment, took a breath, and walked back in.

Once he was back nestled in the fire he sat down and tried to remove himself from his surroundings and focused on his mana trying to find some way to push it beyond it's limits by merely sitting and focusing on the hot tub sized magical energy he had instead of the mere puddle sized pond it was before. He saw it was pretty much empty and began to focus upon it while ignoring the alert of one minute left. He looked with this sort of vision around him seeing so many other sources of it.

Everything had some magic including the trees but they only had a tiny portion of a normal human with 100 MP. He also sensed many sentient beings with varying groups of magic that all seemed to be above human level as they actively used magic. He noticed he had a mere ten seconds left and he felt for the presence of the fire around him that was still feasting on the wood. He grabbed it and began to focus and pull it to his hands. In the moment his breath ran out he felt the heat and looked.

Like a mystic orb the fire swirls in a ball of pure containment with smoke surrounding it like some sort of hurricanes eye. He grinned and looked up where he could distantly see the underground's ceiling and brought the fire underneath him while using his magic to coalesce the smoke into a nigh physical density. 'Wait how am I using my magic? I should only have ten points to it. He thought before he finally looked up to see several messages.

**Due to experimenting in a way no one else can without getting blown up you have gained 3 skills and leveled up two others!**

**Heat Resistance Lv-4**

**You are on fire! Well not literally but soon enough it wouldn't matter if you were.**

**20% less damage from contact with any source of heat! Including debuffs.**

**25% chance to be resistant to any sort of heat debuff**

**Iron Lungs Lv-2**

**You really want to go to space don't you?**

**10% better recovery of stamina when breathing.**

**15% Immunity to air related debuffs.**

**You can hold your breath for up to four minutes!**

**Meditation Lv-1**

**Because you just ain't regenerating fast enough.**

**2 times faster MP, Stamina, and HP regen.**

**50% passive magic regen boost.**

**Energy Sensing Lv-1**

**You can now sense others unless they want to remain hidden or are to powerful to sense.**

**You can sense 10 miles around you!**

**Elemental Control Lv-1**

**Does exactly what it says it does and levels with any element as you use magic to shape and guide physical forces to manipulate anything around you.**

**Current elements controlled: Fire, Air**

**5% passive damage boosts with elements.**

**10% greater ease with control.**

"10% greater ease? It's not that difficult to con-trooooo-oof!"

**-5 HP**

"Ow..." he says this even though he suffered no real pain or damage the fire began to burn the snow around him and he quickly grabbed it again while being more careful. 'Still that was an insane boost! I have hardly been training for 10 minutes yet and my power has grown so fast!' He glances to the side at the tree wall he hasn't seen past yet. 'Wonder what's over there?' He pulls the fire to his side and throws it forward causing the tree barrier in front of him to explode. He shields his face as splinters and flaming charcoal fly out.

He glances beyond but sees nothing but what may be a cave entrance and an open cliff. He moves past the wreckage and steps to the entrance to see an ominous door. "Maybe I should just avoid that... but then again it could have something beneficial" he mutters and steps inside to approach the door. He draws back an arm and prepares a blast before he opens it and looks inside cautiously...

To see a sleeping dog like the one before on a very ripped and tattered thing along with another dog in the corner and a computer. "Huh..." he knew it was nothing apraxia looking but used observe on the dog.

**ANNOYING DOG**

**LOVE 1 ANNOYANCE 9001**

**HP: 1,000,000,000,000**

**MP: 1,000,000,000,000**

**STR: 10,000,000,000**

**VIT: 10,000,000,000**

**DEX: 10,000,000,000**

**INT: 20,000,000,000**

**WIS: 10,000,000,000**

**CHR: 10,000,000,000**

**LUC: 10,000,000,000**

**The supreme god of existence run in fear mortal or you shall perish!**

"WHAT!" And using his fantastic sprint level Jason left the room and the whole prospect of doing anything here as he fled in fear of the random op god.

**_( CUE ANNOYING DOG MUSIC! )_**

As soon as Jason was gone the sleeping dog opened an eye and lifted up a paw with a spray can held in it that said **STATIFIER 10,000 Scare those pesky XP greedy gamers off with fake stats that make you seem really op!**

**_( I was going to right more for this chapter but I have already made it the longest and decided to just start working on the finale to Snowdin in the next chapter plus I really wanted to end it with annoying dog :p_**

**_Also comments!_**

**_aspire5515 first off thanks for getting the reference and secondly thanks for the advice I'm glad someone cared to leave some but other comments are always welcome as well! I can being up a few points though to explain some things._**

**_1\. Story speed: I understand if you think it's going to fast but a lot of the speed was just for normal earth as afterall considering he surpassed all other humans in speed in a day and probably could have in strength as well I know it would have been a REALLY boring story with nothing interesting or amazing. And as for undertale I'm practically going through the story step by step so theirs not much I can do for its pacing and yes while I did skip the ruins it won't make much of a difference anyway._**

**_2\. Sans OOC: I really understand but this part came a little to early as I haven't even gotten a stopping point for the charecter to actually find out the reasons for his hatred and more active nature and they are good ones I assure you._**

**_3\. The training issue: I know he didn't train at all for the last three chapters (before this one) but I thought considering his world and family are doomed if not dead already AND he has no way to go back and save them unless he really spams his traveling skill he wouldn't have much desire to train until he realizes he could save them if he is lucky and trains himself for it. Which is what I did this chapter. He was feeling sad (an understatement) and only didn't mope because he was curious about this new place he has discovered. (and his emotions were being suppressed even after gamers mind was deactivated)_**

**_Anyway that's all for this chapter folks! )_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_( And here's the next chapter that includes the finale of the forest journey and Jason gets over his temporary fear of dogs. Also a lot of this is inner monologue as he isn't even breathing and talking interacts with your ability to breath but it's not like he really as anyone to talk to right now. I also set a record with this chapter as it is the longest one in this story so far. )_**

As he ran away from the absolutely terrifying dog to the cave entrance he suddenly realized he really needed to get stronger and not just at certain points in time. 'What about my iron lungs? I could have that constantly active... that would certainly help but I don't know how to just stop bre-'

**Turn off breathing? It will be deactivated until you run out and then will reactivated when lungs are refilled.**

Right under these words was a check box or a x box. 'Well that's convenient!' And he activated it. 'Now then time to go' he walked past Sans and reached the ruined trees before. continuing on and past San-'wait what?' He looked at him out of the corner of his eye with the greed you only see in videogamers.

'Can he teleport? That would be SOOOO useful but I have no idea how I could learn it...' while consumed with these thoughts he almost turned to the path up but than reconsidered and looked at his wall running skill.

**WALLRUNNING Lv-4**

**Gravity what's that?**

**40% Ability to stick to a wall.**

**20% Chance to confuse enemies about your location.**

'Time to make it level five' he thought and sprinted at the cliff while running to the wall alongside the snow filled area he had avoided earlier. As he touched it he moved up until he flipped and grabbed the edge to get a side view.

Nothing absolutely nothing except a dog house and a bunch of snow piles... besides the far right one that was moving. He spotted a fluffy tale and had a feeling of relief and fear from his two separate encounters with dogs.

He cautiously pulled himself up and approached the small pile of snow with sprint ready. As soon as he was three feet away the dogs head popped out and it barked cheerfully. "Aww its just a-a-a huge dog!" He exclaimed as it rose out of the snow. It wasn't really taller than him but it's bulky muscles looked intimidating. It also had a spear with a dog face on it that it swiped at him while glowing blue.

**Fight Initiated**

**Greater Dog LOVE 1**

He noticed the blue aura and used observe.

**Dog Spear**

**The weapon of greater dog.**

**Damage 6**

***currently using blue magic means standing still causes it to do no damage.***

'Oh... huh I don't know why I thought all dogs would op like that last one' Jason says as he stands while the spear passes right through him. He reaches up and pets the dog and its eyes get kind of droopy until it seems to shake itself.

Then the dog pulls another dog out of knowhere and puts it on the ground while it sleeps. 'Uhhh...' Jason merely stands there looks at it for ten seconds before grabbing the other dog and putting at the sidelines. 'Well this is easy all I have to do is stand here' he notices the dog is just waiting expectantly and he reaches up to it again but this time begins to summon wind to sort of give the dog a nice breeze that seems to calm it and it begins to stoop over while waving its blue staff and him.

Jason continues petting it ignoring the pop up's that just appeared and hugs the dog. It finally falls asleep and it's full weight falls on him causing him to nearly crash. 'Gk s-so heavy' he managed to lift the dog and is rewarded with another pop up and sees the alerts that now number four.

**You have run out of breath and now to refill your lungs which will take 10 seconds.**

**Due to purposely depriving yourself of oxygen you have gained a level in Iron Lungs.**

**Iron Lungs Lv-3**

**Soon enough you will be less human you happy?**

**15% better recovery of stamina when breathing.**

**20% immunity to debuffs that are air related.**

**You can hold your breath for up to six minutes!**

**You have once again stopped breathing**

**STR and VIT have gained two points from lifting something that weighs 300 pounds.**

**STR: 12**

**VIT: 12**

**HP: 1400 Regen: 12**

**You can now lift 350 pounds. _( AN: The rate of regen, HP size, and VIT gain doubled because the stats are over ten and milestones provide bonuses. )_**

'Less human?!' He is alarmed by the comment but just assumes it must be the game messing with him. 'This power almost seems like its sentient sometimes.' Ignoring the disturbing thought for now he realizes that he now has a good chance to train STR and VIT. He lifts the sleeping dog over his head and walks forward to a bridge where noticed Sans and Papyrus waiting.

"HUMAN I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED AND WITH AN UNEXPECTED COMPANION! BUT IT DOESNT MATTER! THIS SHALL ONLY BE MORE DIFFICULT FOR SOMEONE WHO SEEMS TO WANT TO FOLLOW IN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S FOOTSTEPS! THIS IS THE FINAL CHALLENGE! NOW ARE YOU READY?"

Glancing to the sides Jason sees various dangerous objects and a random dog on both sides of the platform. 'Well I should just be able to sprint through it' He nods in answer to Papyrus's question. "WELL BE READY BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO! DO! IT!" And Papyrus did absolutely nothing. "I-IM GOING TO ACTIVATE IT RIGHT NOW SO BE PREPARED HUMAN!" Jason waited but still nothing although he received two notifications and then a third.

**Due to carrying a 300 pound dog you have gained 2 STR and VIT.**

**STR: 14**

**VIT: 14**

**HP: 1600 Regen: 14**

**You can now carry 450 pounds!**

**Due to running out of oxygen auto unbreathing option is deactivated for ten seconds.**

**Due to depriving yourself of oxygen for even longer you have gained one level in Iron Lungs.**

**Iron Lungs Lv-4**

**Soon enough you will be living in space.**

**20% better recovery of stamina when breathing.**

**25% immunity to debuffs that are air related.**

**You can hold your breath for up to eight minutes.**

Right before his no breathing option reactivated he turned it off. 'That's he enough for now' "so... you going to activate it?" "OF COURSE I AM HUMAN IM ACTIVATING IT NOW!" Papyrus exclaimed angrily. "I'm with the human on this one bro I'm pretty sure your not going to activate it tibia honest" Sans said from beside him. "OH BE QUIET SANS YOU'VE BEEN GRUMPY ALL DAY AND WONT TE-" "can you please activate the trap?" "OH YES THE HUMAN WELL I-UH DECIDED THIS IS FAR TO EASY FOR US AND AM GOING TO JUST NOT TURN IT ON."

All of the hanging weaponry (and the dog) retracted up and out of sight as Papyrus turned to Sans. "COME BROTHER I SHALL LEAD YOU HOME AND WE SHALL DISCUSS WHAT IS BOTHERING YOu AS ANY GOOD BROTHER SHOULD AND FORTUNATELY FOR YOU I AM A GREAT BROTHER! NYEH HEH HEH!" With that Sans is dragged along behind Papyrus. Jason then continued on with greater dog before setting him down across the bridge.

**Due to lifting a pretty heavy dog you have gained one STR and one VIT.**

**STR: 15**

**VIT: 15**

**HP: 1700 Regen: 15**

**You can now lift up to 500 pounds!**

**_( AN: I forgot to add this but before STR ten each STR=2.5 physical damage and after ten each STR=5 physical damage so Jason's damage if he punches someone at full force is now 50 which means he can two shot a normal human with his fists. )_**

Jason glances to the side and notices a sign saying 'Welcome to Snowdin' he also notices many buildings and begins to walk down the lane that has several monsters on it such as a rabbit walking a rat and some Dino kid that look at him but don't actually say much. "Nice I guess I can find grillby's" he conviently finds it right then as it's the fourth building he comes across. "Huh that was easy maybe I should just wait for Saaaaaaaa-" his train of thought shuts down as he looks to the right and sees the next building over titled 'Library.'

"CHANGE OF PLANS!" He abruptly rushed right over to the library and enters it. "Time to increase my Intelligence!" He begins to grab the first book he sees that is something about robotics and begins to vigorously read while glancing at his reading level.

**Reading Lv-3**

**Yes you are literate.**

**30% Reading speed bonus**

**20% better ability to gain INT, WIS, and techniques or skills.**

He began to speedily read through the book and rapidly gained two reading levels and six points in WIS and INT.

**Reading Lv-6**

**You are filling in over half the sentences with your brain at this point.**

**60% reading speed bonus**

**35% better ability to gain INT, WIS, and techniques or skills.**

**Due to reading a LOT you have gained six WIS and SIX INT.**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 11**

**MP: 1150 Regen: 16.5 _( AN: Because of meditation )_**

"Yes!" Just from reading one book he had gained over twice the MP amount. He looked around and noticed he was being looked at funny so he grabbed the largest book he could find and instead began to look at it while trying to stay quieter it happened to talk about the various ways monsters used magic. He managed to get two more reading levels and 5 more INT and WIS due to the bonus before he left for Grillby's.

**Reading Lv-8**

**You take in about two words a sentence.**

**80% reading speed bonus**

**45% better ability to gain INT, WIS, and techniques or skills.**

**Due to reading for 30 minutes you have gained 5 INT and WIS.**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 16**

**MP: 1725 Regen: 24**

'Excellent! Wait thirty minutes!' He closes the book and places it back on the shelf before heading outside. 'To bad I can't use the same magic but at least I'm unique down here' as he was going to turn to Grillby's he heard Sans and Papyrus talking over the full chatter. Using his Caution soul buff he listened in.

"ARE YOU SURE SANS? YOU REALLY HAVEN'T BEEN ACTING LIKE YOURSELF AFTER THIS MORNING!" "I will be fine Papyrus stop worrying I just need some Grillby's ketchup and will be good as new." "IF YOU SAY SO BROTHER DO NOT BE OUT TO LONG OR ELSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO COME AND SAVE YOU NYEH HEH HEH!" He heard a door shut and started heading to Grillby's to wait.

Of course he didn't have to wait at all as Sans was already there sitting at a bar. He walked over past several monsters and sat down next to him. "Heh you sure look bone tired kid" 'I just realized how long had it been since this first began? It feels like a decade but I don't think it's even been two days for me!' "No just tired of waiting for answers."

At that moment a very finely dressed walking fire man came up to us after leaving a backdoor. "Ah Sans I'm suprised it took you this long to get here normally you come here at least two or three times a day." "It's just not been a good one Grillbz but say you do have some of your ketchup on standby right?" "Of course I do that's always your order. Now do you want anything human?" He asks while turning his glasses and what Jason assumes to be his face to him.

"Uhh..." "he can take some fries just put it on my tab." "As if it wasn't large enough" Grillby says and walks away to attend to his own duties and fill all of the orders. "I'm tired of waiting" "of course you are... I may as well go to the beginning which is conveniently tomorrow" "Tomorrow?" "I'm explaining don't interrupt. Now it was a day like any other." "Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, well I guess they were somewhere certainly not down here."

"I of course woke up to Papyrus attempting to create spaghetti downstairs and as usual waited ten minutes to get out of bed before giving up. Once we had gotten ready for our forest sentry duties though everything changed..."

**'Tomorrow' Ruin entrance**

**_( AN: I don't know how in charecter this is but I'm attempting to make him more like normal Sans not the more 'aggressive one.' )_**

Like he had for the last several hours Sans lazily sat at one of his stations doing absolutely nothing. Unfortunately he couldn't exchange knock-knock jokes with his friend behind the door as they had mentioned they had something important to do. So he sat there until he heard the ruins door creek open. He suddenly became more aware and rather confused as no one EVER came from the ruins and even though he hated to do so he got up and took a 'shortcut' to the forest around the door.

As it fully opened and closed he watched a small figure looking like no monster he had ever seen before exit the ruins. 'It's a human been a while since one arrived here' he kept trailing them as they walked down the straight path and got a perfect idea to prank them. He took out an emergency Whoopi cushion and slid it on his hand and stepped out of the forest right before the human reached the bridge.

They froze as they heard his slippers crunch the snow and he walked casually with no concerns. As soon as he was right behind them he said "Human don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."

And they did just that.

**'The day before'**

"After that I just watched them head through the underground making various friends along the way" "Why?" "Haven't I told you to not interrupt me?" "Sorry but I really need to know" *sigh* "What?" "Why would you do that when you sounded so lazy? It seems you were a lot lazier than you are now or at least your more active" "I... made a promise one I don't really care about keeping anymore."

Just as Sans was about of continue Grillby can out with a bottle of ketchup and some fries. "Sans here is your usual and for the human some fries" "thanks Grillbz" "thanks" Jason had no idea if the fries were different down here but he used observe anyway.

**Monster Fries**

**Prepared by Grillby**

**Heals 20 HP and 20 Magic.**

Seeing nothing wrong with it he began to eat ravenously causing his somewhat low magic to regain some more points from his use of it during training.

**MP: 1456**

'Delicious!' He finished the fries in a record time shocking many monsters who kept glancing at him because he was a human. Sans however was simply drinking his ketchup. "Okay I'm sorry for interrupting can we continue?" "Fine now after the human went through the underground they faced me one final time. They pretty much passed my judgement with flying colors-" "wait a moment judgement?!" "Didn't I tell you not to interrupt? I will explain it later." "Sorry it's just I so many questions and need to understand."

"That's why I'm explaining all of this now... they moved on to fight Asgore the king and I have no idea what happened but I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore because at the end of their fight the souls and the human disappeared. The only thing the royal guards found was dust that was presumed to be the King's. After that my friend from the ruins revealed herself to be the exiled queen who retook her position and enstated a policy where all humans who fell down would be treated as friends. I told this to the human through a cellphone they had been given through the journey but... I think it was a mistake."

**'Three or Four days from now' The Surface**

"Be seeing you, ok, buddy?" "BYE BYE FOR NOW!" "See ya, punk!" (Click) somewhere on the surface a phone is put away and a human sits down thinking deeply about if they could do better, be better, and save everyone.

They decide yes and reset that very moment.

**'Three or Four days back' Snowdin**

"Hindsight really can damage your mental state because if I never made that call looking back on it now... we should've left things as they were, I should've left things as they were, and the human should've never come back. Now before I continue on give me a question that I won't answer when I actually go deeper in this."

"Judgement?" "Essentially while watching the human I took mental notes of their behavior, their LOVE, and how they interacted with the monsters. At the end I judged them for all of it and let them pass." "Oh yeahwhat is LOVE _( AN: baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more ) the way you talk about it makes it seem like it isn't exactly how much you want to kiss someone." "LOVE stands for level of Violence which is someone's capacity to hurt others." "Doesn't seem like it's an appropriate or accurately representing anagram..." "well what are ya gonna do?" Sans shrugs and takes another swig of ketchup._

Once he is finished he continues "anyway after the call everything began to go dark. I was rather concerned when I woke up the exact same thing I had days before. I went through the motions again not knowing what or who had manipulated the timeline."

His expression darkens "As soon as I met the human again I knew two things: They had to be the source of the timelines changing as they had changed, interacted differently, and had the look of someone who had done it all before. And... they killed someone because they had a dust covered knife and tears on their face along with grief and guilt they didn't before."

"I also realized their LOVE increased from one to two. I of course mentioned some of the changes probably alarming them. After that though the chain of events that led to Asgore continued the same way. After the fight I went back to the ruins door and had no answer to my knocks. I was slightly aggressive in mentioning it when I called them a second time but knew I couldn't even do anything about it."

"That was the beginning over time they just kept resetting and my lazy joking personality cracked each time it happened. I also noticed they killed more and more monsters as well. Last time I thought about slaughtering them the moment they walked out of the ruins but restrained myself because the one redeeming thing about them is they have never killed my brother presumably because he was always kind to them."

"But today I honestly believed things would be different... I actually took a normal nap thinking maybe the hell I was stuck in was finally over as it was a day earlier. But as soon as everything began to go back several times over I really snapped and was completely ready to try and turn that kid into a smear. Only my curiosity at a different humans appearance allowed me to hold back attacking you."

"How many times has this happened?" Jason asked while slightly horrified at the prospect of being stuck in a time loop with only the person controlling it remembering besides you. "This is probably the 83rd reset" Sans muttered "and kid I'm sorry for how much anger I directed at you for something some other human did." "Well thank you, you deeply insulted me in the forest and I started to build my own hatred towards you."

"I just want it to end but it's only gotten worse. I've noticed a sick grin on their face many times and I just want to stick a bone in it..." he clenches his ketchup bottle hard for a second before relaxing it "Now you give me your story." "Well there isn't much to tell I just had some normal human life which isn't interesting and I just had to come here to... get away from things."

"Really like what?" "Uh home problems really really big ones and well thanks for the talk but... I have to go I need to see what else is in the underground." "Heh see ya later" Sans said before continuing to drink out of his ketchup bottle.

Jason left Grillby's and turned to the left seeing a wall of rock and a small entrance. "I think that's where I need to go... he began to walk forward towards the cave entrance and was beset by Papyrus as he neared it. "AHA TRYING TO SNEAK AWAY UNDER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S NOSE?! IMPOSSIBLE HUMAN YOU MUST STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR WORD TO REACH THE KING OF YOUR ARRIVAL!"

"Sorry I need to go Papyrus so if you could just-" he attempts to move past him but is stopped by a wall of bones. "HAH NICETRY HUMAN BUT YOU WILL NOT GET PAST M-" his jaw fell open in shock as charred shards of bone flew past his face. Jason then ran right through the hole he had made in the bone wall and out of sight. "G-GET BACK HERE HUMAN!" Papyrus attempts to exclaim but Jason is already gone somewhere within the caves.

**_( AN: Yes I skipped the Papyrus fight but tbh not only can Papyrus not kill you he also has KNOWHERE near the strength required to actually stop Jason from continuing._**

**_Also aspire5515 glad you like my response! Also here is Sans OOC explanation and yes I realize it's not like 200 resets or something but even someone as lazy as Sans can't just be immune to change or well 'unchange' in this case._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_( Sans is in the first paragraph but doesn't say anything about Grillby's since they just went there and if anybody wondered Papyrus didn't use his blue attack because he didn't expect his barrier to be broken so easily and quickly. Also monster kid isn't really a factor here because while he may wander he won't stick around Jason so much because he is older than Frisk and bigger than him. That and I don't want Undyne holding back like she does for pretty much the whole cave section until the end. DISCLAIMER: I don't own undertale Toby Fox does. )_**

As he sprints by the river that just appeared he almost instantly comes across another sentry station with Sans in it. "You got past my brother rather quickly" "he just didn't know how fast I was" Jason said while shrugging" "congratulations you just beat the other humans eighty three tries" "oh goody see ya later Sans" "wait a moment..." he stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Due to all that's been going on today I forgot to mention that flower you said you encountered it could talk right?" "Yes" "well my brother has mentioned a flower talking to him sometimes and I've always assumed it's an echo flower but maybe it is a lot more intelligent than I thought."

"Maybe you should try trailing your brother or something because if it's really talking to your brother it's planning something. I didn't speak with it that much but from what I saw of the thing it's pure evil... anyway I have to continue on see ya!" He waved at the skeleton and continued sprinting he came across a waterfall with various rocks constantly flowing that he merely jumped off of using his jumping and sprinting skills.

**Due to SPRINTING and JUMPING you have gained one level in ( you guessed it ) sprinting and jumping along with 2 DEX!**

**SPRINT Lv-12**

**I got speeeed...**

**22% Passive speed boost.**

**110% Active speed boost that can last five hours and twelve minutes.**

**JUMPING Lv-7**

**You can jump 24 feet into the air incredible!**

**70% Jump Height and Power**

**40% Decreased Fall Damage**

**DEX: 24**

**You can now run up to sixty miles per hour literally a mile a minute.**

He glanced at them once he was across the falls and began to walk on past them. He quickly reached some bushes and walked in them to reach the other side before freezing as he heard armored footsteps above him. 'That's not good I may be stronger than almost everyone I've encountered so far but I'm not sure I can withstand to many at once.'

He also heard very familiar boots as well as Papyrus's voice began to speak above him. "HEY UNDYNE I HAVE MY DAILY REPORT. ABOUT THE HUMAN..." Jason hears another voice slightly speak but muffled and distorted by a mask of some sort. "OF COURSE I FOUGHT THEM I AM NO COWARD!" The voice again "UH... I DIDNT MANAGE TO CAPTURE THEM THEY RAN IN FEAR OF MY GREATNESS!

It responded once more "OH YOUR GOING TO TRY AND TAKE THE HUMANS SOUL YOURSELF? WELL HE WASNT THAT BAD BUT OKAY I'II TRY TO HELP ANYWAY I CAN!" And Papyrus ran off.

The bushes rustle and Jason glances to see monster kid just enter. Undyne apparently summons a spear but notices the kid and just ignores him while stepping back and stalking somewhere else. While the kid starts spouting about how Undyne is so cool Jason sneaks out of the bushes not even noticed by him.

He continues on for around twent feet and jumps over a water filled pass Ignoring the flowers. Just as he is about to step onto a small bridge a muscular horse mermaid thing jumps in front of him and begins to flex. "Hah you can't pass someone with the power of flexing human!"

**Fight Initiated**

**Aaron LOVE 1**

'Oh wonderful!' Jason thinks sarcastically. "What do you want jeez a flexing contest?" "Actually that sounds wonderful I can show you how good I am at flexing!" Flexing is somehow used as an attack that Jason dodges with ease. Deciding to humor the thing he flexes causing the horse to flex as well. "Okay this is stupid goodbye!" Growing tired of the antics rather quickly Jason jumps right over the horse thing and the bridge.

**Fight Escape**

**Rewards: 2 XP, You don't have to flex anymore**

**Lv-3 328/400 XP**

He then heads right to the nearby waterfall and jumps to the other side of it. He came across another cave entrance and entered coming across many flowers. They were all whispering in the voices of what he assumed were various monsters. "These must be those echo flowers Sans mentioned..." Jason muttered before he was beset by a turtle but with a pot for a back.

**Fight Initiated**

**Woshua LOVE 1**

It spouts _**( AN: heh )**_ about getting clean and begins to spray pellets of water but some of them have a green sheen. 'What?' Jason uses observe on the pellets to learn their purpose.

**Green Pellet Of Water**

**'Attack' thrown by Woshua this allows you to be healed for 1 HP.**

'Huh... didn't know they could heal me when they attack well good to know!" Even though it would make no difference as his hp regen far outclasses Woshuas damage he grabs the pellets right after he takes a hit and sees it indeed heal one hp before his regen heals him.

He then runs away leaving Woshua near a telescope. 'Wait where do I go now?' He notices the fight is still on and turns before ducking a few splatters of water. Suddenly the wall behind him disappears in response to being touched. "Oh huh... Thanks! He shouts at Woshua before running out and onto some boards officially escaping the fight.

**Fight Escaped**

**Rewards: 2 XP, Squeaky Clean**

**Lv-3 330/400 XP**

He noticed it was like some sort of deck suspended over ink black waters. On the cave wall in front of him were various ancient words carved into the wall. They seemed to speak about human souls containing immense power and this provided them the ability to win a war with monsters and seal them below.

'Well that explains a lot' Jason thought and finished reading the last of the carved words. He glanced to the right and spotted what was almost like a raft. He also noticed it was slightly to small for him so he crouched and held on as it moved to the other side.

He came onto another suspended deck and began to walk on it while stone columns appeared on his left. He managed to move twenty feet before a spear he had just recently seen hit the deck right in front of him alerting him to the armored warrior who was using the columns and the stone they sat on as a place to fire.

He began to sprint along quickly leaving them in the dust while they tried to throw spears at him but were FAR to slow especially with their armor restricting their movements. The deck bent in a place or two but he jumped over the wholes rather than go around.

He sprinted through some brush as well and past some magical encased cheese? That wasn't really a concern though as he far outpaced Undyne's spears before he heard their boots turn more far off as they must have realized they couldn't catch him.

**_( AN: Monster Kid is waaaay farther behind so he won't really appear now. )_**

He came across Sans again standing by a telescope and doing nothing. "Normally I would charge like way more money than I know you have but you can use this telescope for free" Sans said. "Uh thanks..." Jason looked and saw... absolutely nothing at all.

"What you aren't happy with it? I can give you a full refund" "gee thanks he tells the skeleton before he continues on. He glances to the left suprised to see a sales monster who he was sure was selling nicecream or something in Snowden Forest but he ignored it as he saw nothing down there. He looked to the right to see a huge labrynth of glowing floors and some strange cyan liquid. He went that way and began to leap across the cyan liquid ignoring the whispering echo flowers.

He also avoided Aaron, Woshua, and two things called Moldsmal avoiding the dead ends.

**4 XP gained**

**Lv-3 334/400**

He wanted to train but knew he could end up causing structural damage to the caves so held off on it. After a minute of searching he found a way onwards and followed a path. Some tentacles were lifted out of the water nearby and he was momentarily threatened before a huge onion head like monster that he presumed owned the tentacles introduced itself as Onionsan and made friendly talk with him before he exited their cave.

He almost instantly came across another monster hiding in the corner that he avoided and moved straight to read some more carved words. These spoke about monsters are unable to be absorbed except for something called boss monsters. He then came across a statue with an open section that was being hit with water droplets and glanced inside seeing something in it. He used observe.

**Magical Music box**

**Music boxes are designed to play a certain melody and this one is no exception but requires no wind up and only needs to not have water on it to play.**

**_( AN: that's honestly the only explanation for how it works and it makes plenty of sense. )_**

'No water huh? Well this provides a unique opportunity...' Jason began to extend his mana into the air and started focusing on controlling the water falling on it. 'At least this allows me to use my elemental magic' he got a grip on the water droplets and turned them into a shield for further droplets as it began to expand in size. His elemental control also leveled up when he did this.

**Elemental Control Lv-2**

**Current elements you can control: Fire, Air, and Water.**

**15% greater damage with controlled elements.**

**15% greater ease with control of the elements.**

Immediately a nice soothing song began to emanate from the statue. 'Oh that's nice...' he then pulled the water away causing the music to stop but kept it suspended and suddenly had a great idea. He pulled it to the ground and began to spread to spread it out. 'This could be useful...' he walked forward seeing more water ahead and indeed past a can of umbrellas literal falls of water created huge puddles on the ground.

He began to extend his control and drained the puddles and downpour into the surface he had and moved it around him while pushing the air out and activating the option to not breath automatically. Soon he had a sphere of water surrounding and incasing him only leaving the thinnest layer of air to keep himself dry. 'Amazing! This should protect me very well!' He began to force his control over the water to lift the sphere, and himself up.

A grin took over his face 'I'm flying! This is amazing! At some point I will have to power I need to repair the damage done to earth! Then I can finally return home!' His gleefull expression falls _'and what then?'_

He shakes off his thoughts and refocuses on control as water began to slip off. He then begins to glide fast over the puddle filled floor not touched by anything. He turns a corner and floats down another rainy cave hall. As he reaches the end he turns and enters a huge cavern with what looks like a castle in the far distance. 'Whoah...' shaking off his amazement he continues to another cave entrance and proceeds inside noticing the rain isn't active here.

He comes across a ledge rather quickly and flys right up. He also comes across some more ancient wording and info about the wars beginning and how the humans had no souls taken while monsters suffered great losses. After that there is a bridge such as the one suspended over the water earlier and begins to float across before he hears something dully. He opens a hole in the water to get a better read and recognized it as the clank of heavy armor.

His eyes widen and he begins to fly as spears appear from the bridge coming through portals or being summoned somehow. He begins to rapidly fly looking around for a quick exit as he spots a familiar armored form below him. As he looks his focus is divided and so water begins to fall and falls more so as a few spears hit there mark on the way to the largest platform causing more water to fall off.

The end of it is shrouded in darkness so Jason rushes not even noticing the rest of his bubble erode. He rushed not out of concern for his own safety but knows that he could end up killing someone easily if he overestimates them. Of course he comes across a dead end and turns around spotting Undyne coming from what must be one of the many shortcuts below the bridge.

As they walk up to be three meters away he remarks and deactivates his no breathing "you really shouldn't be after me for your own safety not threatening or trying to insult you but I really don't think you could fight me." They merely look at him before a flash occurs and the bridge is cut. "Of course!" He states before he immediately falls.

The fall is surprisingly not bad at all as he lands on a bed of flowers like the one when he first got here and doesn't fall unconscious due to his high HP. He looks around and spots trash lots and lots of trash. He gets up and begins to walk through the water after checking to find it isn't dirty presumably because of its moving nature. He walks for a little while past some trash piles before turning a corner to see another group of trash piles.

He walks right to the apparent exit to this garbage dump passing by several things like a bike, anime, and some odd looking mannequin. He is about to exit before hearing a splash behind him as in front of him the mannequin appears but a lot more active and floating. "You just passed me without saying hi! That means your rude and need to be punished!" Immediately ghosts appear and begin throwing magic attacks at him. "Hi!" Jason says as he dodges with ease.

**Fight Initiated**

**Mad Dummy LOVE 6 _( AN: considering just how quickly he thinks of a reason to hurt you this is accurate. )_**

"Too late rude people must be removed from this world! Now DIEEEEE!" "Your not a very nice talking mannequin" "actually it's a dummy and I'm a ghost possess- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING STOP IT!" More attacks are launched but all miss. "I-I'm So-sorry you ju-ust called yourself a dummy!"

"I'm a ghost possesing it now give me your soul!" "Wait if your possesing it you would be fine if it got destroyed right?" Jason asks as he reins in his laughter "I rather like this body but no I would be fine because I'm not fully fused to it" _"good" _Jason lifts up a hand and prepares a blast. "What are yo-" mad dummy can't finish his sentence as his body is destroyed in a ball of fire while a misty thing that is probably his ghost rushes off.

He walks forward and presses down some of the guilt he feels 'it was just an object besides he could have hurt someone with that body just because they didn't know he was possesing it.' He comes to a very split area and looks across it spotting some houses. He looks to the right ands spots a far more engaging path that he follows passing by a shop on his way forwards.

Their are couple more signs mentioning how the barrier could be broken and turning kind of depressing. He passes all of the waterfalls and turns to the right spotting a mushroom that isn't glowing. He walks over to it and glances around before using observe.

**Glowing Mushroom**

**A magical mushroom that can light up paths in certain types of soil. Touch to activate.**

'Lucky I have observe otherwise I wouldn't know where to go' he thinks as he reaches out and touches the mushroom. Immediately a path lights up and he begins to follow it coming to another mushroom that he also touches. Rinse and repeat and he wanders through the mushrooms before he is beset by a cat/dog thing wearing clothes with human hair.

**Fight Initiated**

**Temmie LOVE 1**

It begins to attack him by extending its legs while spouting absolute gibberish. 'I guess their not playing with a full stack of cards...' as soon as they go back to normal he leaps over them and runs away. He rushes over to the only unlit mushroom and straight out of the cavern to another section of it but he spots the exit and sprints to it.

He walks straight through it and into water that reaches his upper thigh. He quickly moves faster before he finally reaches the end. And as he has sensed roughly four times now the armored warrior appeared again with the stomping of metal on stone and dirt.

"Seven... seven souls are needed for our king Asgore Dreemurr-" "wait so your kings a flower? Seems rather odd to let a relative wander so freely but okay then..." he shrugs. "What the hell are you talking about human?" Their whole speech is derailed by Jason's comment. "One of the royal family stalking the ruins of course waiting to murder people who fall."

"I have no idea what you have been doing down here human but clearly you would need some medical care if you weren't about to be impaled on my spear." 'Oh goody that's a nice thought.' "And I don't believe your earlier mentions of being 'to powerful for me to fight evenly' it's just a bluff that I'm calling you out on right now!"

They get in a sort of ready stance and a spear appears in their hands. They then begin to rush with the spear aimed to 'kill' right as they are about to hit him Jason jumps right over the spear tip and uses the spear as another object and flings himself up and over Undynes head. "You little coward! Get back here!" They begin rushing at him as Jason sprints finding a side passage he hadn't noticed before that he runs right through completely ignoring the echo flowers but using his elemental control to block some of the spears heading his way.

As he reaches the end of the passage he glances at another ancient part of monster history and only sees the words 'the underground will go empty' for some reason this gives him an ominous feeling. Suddenly he notices the footfalls have gone further away and realizes they must be taking another quick passage to cut him off.

He quickly crosses the large wooden bridge and moved forward. Just as he was about to exit the cavern he looked above the exit to see Undyne looking down on him. "Now as I was saying we need seven human souls we currently have six you are the final one we need to finally leave and get revenge on the humans. Due to making it this far maybe I should tell you the story of my peo- NAH TIME TO DIE!"

Their attitude does a complete three sixty turn as they take off their mask revealing themself to actually be a one eyed fish lady and she begins to grin cruelly as she accuses him of standing in the way of every monsters hopes and dreams and talk about him being a coward. Of course the spiel is about his existence being a crime and how he should just die to be useful. Then she challenges him to come forward and fight.

'Fine if she wants to fight me so badly I will just hold back so I don't kill her...' he steps forward. "NO MORE RUNNING AWAY, TIME TO DIE!" She immediately rushes him with a spear attempting to skewer him.

**Fight Initiated**

**Undyne LOVE 7**

He dodges under the spear but is hit by a leg that causes hm to flip. He manages to roll before a spear impales where he was and used observe.

**Undyne**

**Title: Captain of the Royal Guard, Heroine**

**LOVE 7**

**HP: 1500**

**MP: 5998/6000**

**STR: 12.5**

**VIT: 12.5**

**DEX: 18**

**INT: 120 _( AN: not actually this smart it's just the MP )_**

**WIS: 20**

**CHR: 3**

**LUC: 4**

**The greatest warrior in the underground Undyne is currently in a battle with the final human for the seventh soul.**

**She hates you and wants your soul to break the barrier.**

"Gh!" He barely manages to dodge another spear headed for his head. "DIE!" She swings another spear heading right for his middle and he reaches out a hand while channeling magic through his hand like a protective barrier. The spear is stopped inches from his hand and Undyne's eye opens wide before they dissipate the spear and try to throw out another. Jason dodges backward while thinking what he can do with his new skill.

**-100 MP**

**Magic Barrier Lv-1**

**A barrier you can emit from pretty much any part of your body it's flexible and efficient.**

**Unless more magic is put against it than is protecting the user it won't cause damage.**

**5% more barrier size for same MP rate**

**Requires 100 MP on summon if leveled up it can be less for the same protection.**

**Can be up to the size of a dogs surface area**

He looks at Undyne's spears as they fly past his face and rather than leave he decides to experiment and try's to copy them. He beltinga his magic to his hand while jumping to dodge the spears. He begins to solidify it like with his Magic Blast but forces it to elongate and become stable. As he lands he brigs his hands up and uses his own spear to block Undyne's.

**Due to being a copycat you have gained a skill!**

**Magic Spear Lv-1**

**A replica of Undyne's spear it has extreme capacity for growth.**

**Costs 15 MP for 25 damage PLUS physical damage**

As Undyne looks in shock at his replication he jumps over her and runs to the exit. Spears appear and he draws up a hand to blast them apart. Just as he's about to release a spear is launched to hit him but he swings with the blast and uses the force to throw it at Undyne.

**-35 MP**

**250 damage inflicted**

"GK!" Undyne is nearly knocked over and pieces of her armor are chipped off by the blast and Jason throws his spear right next to her causing it to explode and really break her concentration. As this happens the spears disappear and he rushes towards the exit while using his magic to try and force the stone to collapse.

His energy tears into the stone and grips it while forcing it to shake causing the stability of the tunnel to plummet and it to collapse.

**Elemental Control**

**Current Elements you can control: Fire, Earth, Water, Air. _( AN: He has all the basic ones and everything else is a subcategory or mixture of these except for two... )_**

**15% more damage when controlling elements.**

**15% greater ease controlling the elements.**

He sprinted past the falling stones and noticed the air was a lot hotter this way...

**_( Yes I just did waterfall in one chapter but honestly there's not much to do anyway and I really have an exciting ending planned for this and yes I know I am rushing through it but there is a lot more to do in undertale LATER than you think. _**

**_Comments_**

**_aspire5515 don't worry time travel will only be a crutch for undertale unless a factor I didn't expect comes up._**

**_To the guest reviewer who had a problem with my grammar I completely realize there are probably a few spelling mistakes I missed but could you at least not mess up the one sentence it takes to call me out on it? Please take the plank out of your eye before pointing out the speck in others. ( sorry I had to quote the Bible )_**

**_Somehow I keep surpassing myself in words every chapter. Anyway Thanks for the reviews and favorites!_**


End file.
